Kate's Secret
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Just as Kate is at her happiest a threat from the past resurfaces. Rated M for for violence/abuse assault and sexual content
1. Kate's Past

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Summery Just as Kate is at her happiest a threat from the past resurfaces

Chapter 1: Kate's Past

Kate Beckett was chasing down a prep when the guy stopped and turned to face her. Before she could do anything the guy grabbed her kicking her in the stomach when she was down he kicked her a second time before he ran off.

"Beckett!" Esposito screamed running to her as Ryan chased after the guy

Kate moaned in pain she wished Castle was there but he was at home finishing the next chapter of his newest Nikki Heat novel. She tried to sit up but Esposito stopped her.

"Don't move chica you could have broke ribs or internal injuries an ambulance is on its way"

"I'm fine Javi I don't need an am" she winced in pain when she tried to get up "Okay you win" she groaned

The EMT was loading her on the ambulance when Ryan returned "The bastard got away" he told his partners, his friends. "Are you okay" he asked Kate "Want us to call Castle" he asked

"No I'm fine" she replied. She did want Castle to be there but she knew he was on a dead line and she was fine so there was no need to worry him.

At the hospital Kate laid on a hospital gurney in a paper gown the door opened

"Hello Detective Beckett I'm Dr. Katic" the pretty intern smiled introducing herself as she lifted Kate's gown to examine her stomach

"Oww!" Kate winced loudly tears in her eyes when the doctor pushed down on her abdomen. The doctor bit her lip and looked her

"We're just going to do an ultrasound to make sure there's no internal bleeding or internal injuries" she explained bringing the machine over. She gently rubbed gel on Kate's stomach and began to gently glide the wand over her stomach. She looked at the screen with wide eyes "Detective Beckett" she started

"Kate" she corrected the doctor "Is..is something wrong" she asked seeing the look on the other woman's face

"Kate" Dr. Katic started "Why didn't you inform me you were pregnant" she asked

"I...I'm not pregnant" she answered her and Castle had been discussing kids even though they'd been worn out they loved taking care of Cosmo but they hadn't started trying yet she was still on the pill

"Yes you are" Dr. Katic smiled pointing out a tiny bean shaped object on the screen

"Bu...but how" she stared at the screen "I'm on the pill" she added more tears forming in her eyed

"No form of birth control is 100 % affective even when used correctly" the doctor looked at the screen "You appear to be about 8 weeks along"

Kate closed her eyes she knew exactly when this baby was conceived that night after closing the case and finding Cosmo's parents when they got back to the loft she kissed him telling him they may not be ready to start for a Cosmo of their own but they could practice. Castle grinned and scooped her up carrying her to their room they made love several times that night.

Kate blinked and looked at the screen again "Is...is the baby okay" she asked worried the kicks to her abdomen may have hurt him or her.

"The baby looks perfect and there's no signs of bleeding" Dr. Katic smiled she printed a picture of the ultrasound handing it to Kate "Make sure you get in with an OB right away and congratulations"

Kate thanked. her and started to get dressed. When she was finished she picked up the grainy black and white photo staring at it she was having Castle's baby she hoped he'd be as happy as she was about this little surprise. She held the photo close to her as she exited the exam room. She walked through the halls of the hospital glancing down at the image of her baby when she ran right into someone causing her to drop the image.

When Kate looked up to apologize she saw the face of her ex boy friend Josh Davidson.

"Hello Kate" he said coldly "What brings you here" he asked

"No…Nothing" he voice trembled . She was a fucking cop why did she let this guy scare her

Josh bent down picking up the image "Hmm this doesn't look like nothing" he replied studying it "It looks like a 8 week old fetus to me" he looked at her "so who knocked you up" asked

"None of your business" she snatched her ultrasound from his hand that's when he saw it he grabbed her hand roughly "knocked up and engaged huh so who's the unlucky bastard"

At that moment she heard his voice calling her name "Kate" Castle called out racing towards her.

"The writer! You're marrying that lousy writer!" Josh snorted

Kate shoved the ultrasound in her coat pocket and looked at him "Just go away Josh" she whispered

Josh smiled "Fine I may be back though you were a good fuck" he whispered in her ear winking before he left.

Kate was shaking when Castle reached her "Hey you okay" he asked wrapping her in his embrace "is it more serious than the boys told me" he asked worried

"No I'm fine" she whispered "Castle" she looked into his blue eyes "Take me home" she almost pleaded wanting to get far away from the hospital, far away from her ex.

He nodded leading his fiancée toward the exit

"Castle" she started

"Hmm" he replied

"Would you love me no matter what" her voice a whisper

"Always' he promised

Kate fought the tears in her eyes hoping that was true, that her secret wouldn't be their end

Chapter 2: Nightmares… Kate's run in with her ex causes her to have nightmares what's her secret will she tell Castle about it?

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers I know I have to update Castle's Biggest Fan but I have a serious case of writer's block so I had this idea and decided to give it a go I hate Josh! He was a smug bastard if you ask me. I know some of you will hate what the secret is saying she's a cop yada yada. Cops are human they make mistakes; they get scared so just give it a chance please. Read review and enjoy. Constructive criticisms welcome but please no flames. Caskett hugs for everyone!


	2. Nightmares

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Summery Just as Kate is at her happiest a threat from the past resurfaces

Chapter 2: Nightmares

Kate laid in bed with Castle's arms around her. She kept thinking about her run in with Josh she fought so hard to forget him, to forget what he did to her. She had forgotten until today. She wasn't going to let him win this time. She was finally happy, she had Castle and they were going to have a baby. She'd been scared of telling him because it wasn't planned her voice trembled and tears filled her hazel eyes when she slowly pulled out the picture of their little bean. All the fear she had about the baby disappeared when he hugged her tight telling her how happy he was and how much he loved her. He rubbed her flat stomach placing a gentle kiss on it and whispered "daddy loves you little bean" she'd never felt as loved as she did at that moment. Now hours later they laid together in the darkness of their room his arm around her and his hand resting on her stomach. She placed her hand on his closing her eyes letting sleep come to her.

Nightmares soon invaded her sleep she moved and whimpered a little but the gentle caress of Castle's hand on her arm relaxed her briefly they both fell back into a slumber. Kate didn't sleep long when another nightmare accrued _Josh walked towards her an evil grin o his face "I told you I'd be back" he reached for her. "No!" Kate shouted "I'm with Castle he's my one and done" Josh laughed "Oh really then where is writer boy" he asked moving closer to her grabbing her "He doesn't want you Kate you're broken and your beauty is flawed" he touched the scar at her breasts roughly. She tried to pull away he yanked her arm to him "Now you remember what happens when you don't listen don't you"_

Kate sat up breathing heavily tears running down her face. She glanced at Castle lying beside her sound asleep. She gently moved from out of his arms running into the bathroom. She switched on the light and closed the door. She stood in the mirror looking at her reflection. She pulls down the t shirt she was wearing to look at the scar above her breasts she ran her finger over it. She turned to look at the scar on her side running her finger over the length of it. She was flawed physically and emotionally how could Castle love her. She suddenly felt ill she kneeled down at the toilet vomiting her small body shook from the heaving and her sobs.

Castle woke up when he heard Kate getting sick. He pulled back the covers and got out of bed he walked to the bathroom "Kate" he slowly opened the door. He saw her curled around the toilet sobbing "Kate" he said her name again kneeling down with her "What is it" he asked  
"What's wrong" he tried to touch her but she pushed him away.

"I...I'm broken Castle" she sobbed "I'm physically and emotionally flawed I...I'm no good" she sobbed harder

Castle didn't know if this was the start of her hormones or something else bothering her "Kate you're not broken and you're not flawed those scars are a sign of how strong you are, that you're a survivor" his voice was soft "and we all have emotional scars hell you've met my ex wives" he joked trying to cheer her up

"Cas…Castle how can you love me" she asked

He gently lifted her face so she was looking into his blue eyes "How could I not" he asked "You're beautiful, you're smart, you're strong and when you care about someone you love them with your whole heart" he gently brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb "I've been crazy about you since day one" he smiled

"But there's things you don't know about me Castle, things that would make you look at me differently, things that could change the way you feel about me" she whispered

"Kate there is nothing you could tell me that change the way I feel about you, I love you , always" he promised

Kate looked at him. "I…I can't "she cried doing what she did best she ran. She ran through the bedroom, through his office and toward the front door but something made her stop it was love. If she ran it would hurt the one person she loved most, the one person who'd been there for her the most in the last 5 and a half years. She took a deep breath and turned around she was startled by him standing in the doorway of his office just watching her.

This time Kate ran back right into his arms "I'm sorry Rick" she cried "I'm so sorry"

Castle knew this was serious she only used his first name when she as scared, upset and sometimes angry "Its okay" he whispered holding her tight letting her cry. When he felt her starting to calm down he led her to the couch turning on the side lamp as he sat down with her in his arms " Kate" he started softly "What has you so upset that you think it would change the way I feel about you" he asked gently

"I…I can't I..I don't" she rambled nervously

Castle laced her fingers with his "You can tell me anything and it wouldn't matter what it is I will still love you" he promised "You could have murdered someone and I wouldn't care" he said "you could have cheated on my I wouldn't, well I'd care but I'd still love you"

"I didn't murder anyone Castle and I'd never cheat on you" she told him "But this is petty bad" she looked down at her lap

He gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes "Tell me Kate, let me help you" he pleaded

"O…Okay" she whispered "Rick.." she started

Chapter 3: A Secret Told..Kate tells Castle her secret..Coming soon!


	3. A Secret Told

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Summery Just as Kate is at her happiest a threat from the past resurfaces

Chapter 3: A Secret Told

"Rick" she started nervously "Yo..You remember Josh" she asked

"Dr. Motorcycle" he mumbled "What about him" he asked

Kate was shaking why did she have to see Josh again she'd put it all behind her she was with a man that cherished her. Why did it all have to resurface now.

Castle just sat there holding her letting her take her time.

"When we started dating he was nice we had fun but then he...he changed" she whispered "He…he was jealous of the time I spent with you"

Castle looked at her "What? Why? We were just working cases" he said a hint of disappointment in his voice

"He..he though I was that we we.. were" she stopped

"He thought we were what Kate" his voice soft

"He…he though we we..were sleeping together" she whispered "The fi…first time it…it happened Josh and I had a date an..and I was la..late" tears filled her eyes.

"The first time what happened" Castle asked

"Th..the first time he hit me" she responded quietly

*Flashback*

_Kate got to her apartment and Josh was waiting there for her "You're a hour late" he stated _

"_I know I'm really sorry this case its just been impossible no leads, no real evidence" she explained putting her keys on the table and her jacket on the couch. "I could use a glass of wine want one" she asked him starting toward the kitchen when he grabbed her hand roughly_

"_Liar" he glared at her_

"_Josh I'm not lying now come on let go I need that wine" she tried to pull away but his grip got tighter _

"_You were with him weren't you" he stated_

"_I was with my team working a case" she informed him_

"_No you were with that damn writer, you were in his bed fucking him weren't you" he was angry_

"_What? No I wasn't in Castle's bed! I was at the_ _precinct working a case!" she tried to pull her arm away._

"_Don't lie to me!" Josh raised his hand hitting her hard _

Kate trembled as she spoke telling Castle her secret. "An...And it just got worse after that" she whispered "If I was even a few minutes late it made him angry an…and he'd hit me and the worst time was when I..I" she stopped the memory bringing more tears

"When you what Kate" he urged her to continue

"When I..I found out I wa…was pre…pregnant" she whispered almost unheard

*Flashback*

_Kate sate on the couch in her apartment with Josh. "Josh I have something to tell you" she started nervously_

"_What is it" he asked looking at her_

"_I…I'm pregnant" she answered_

"_You're going to get rid of it" he stated coldly_

"_Wh…What?" she asked startled_

"_You're going to get rid of it" he repeated_

"_Why do you want me to...to" she stopped "Aren't you happy" she asked_

" _I'll be happy when you get rid of it I'm not raising some writer's bastard" he told her._

"_The baby isn't Castle's Josh! It's yours and I'm keeping it" she raised her voice_

"_Like hell you are" he grabbed her hitting her and pinning her to the couch. He tugged at her slacks_

"_Josh please don't" she pleaded. She tried to reach her gun in its holster on the table but couldn't grab it. He torn her slacks from her body putting his knee in her stomach as he did. Kate did everything she could to get him off of her but he was too strong all she could do was sob as he assaulted her._

"Th…The attack it…it caused me to miscarry" she was now sobbing

"Oh Kate" Castle whispered tears pricking his eyes the fear she had when telling him about their baby made so much sense now. He tightened his arms around her anger boiling in his blood he disliked Josh before but now he hated the guy "Why didn't you tell me, one of the boys or even Lanie we would have taken care of the good doctor" he said bitterly

"I was embarrassed Castle I was a damn homicide detective I…I let a man abuse me" she cried

"Yes you're a homicide detective but you're also a woman and you're human and you didn't let him do anything" he pointed out

Kate looked at him "Castle" she whispered "I'm sorry I never told you I…I was afraid"

"Its okay" he said softly "I love you Kate" he wanted to assure her his feeling for her hadn't changed.

"Yo...You do?" she questioned needing to be sure needing to know her secret wouldn't cause her to lose the best thing to ever happen to her.

He nodded "Always" he promised

Kate move deeper into his embrace needing comfort and being in his arms is where she always found it.

Castle just held her and made a promise to himself to do anything he had to keep her and their unborn baby safe.

Chapter 4: Fear of an Ex…Will Josh return? Will Kate's boys, Lanie , Alexis or Martha learn of her secret?

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers Mondays with out Castle kill me! Here is the next chapter. I chose Josh because he did display a violent tendency and we knew little about him. I think I hated him most for blaming Castle for Kate being shot and hurting Castle. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. BTW Kate's flashbacks are in italics and also in my world Kate only carries Castle babies! So please, read and review! Constructive criticism welcome please no flames. Thanks!


	4. Fear Of An Ex

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Summery Just as Kate is at her happiest a threat from the past resurfaces

Chapter 4: Fear of an Ex

It had been a few days since Kate revealed her secret to Castle she tried to put it out of her mind. She went back to work even though her fiancée protested. She told him not to worry she wouldn't do anything to purposely put their little bean in danger, plus he was there to look after her and so were the boys. He sighed and gave in handing her a to go cup of decaf coffee which bummed her out she lived for her caffeine fix but little bean was more important so she'd learn to like it for the next 7 months.

In the elevator riding up to the 12th Castle looked at her "Are you sure you're up to this" he asked gently

"Yes Castle I'm fine" she insisted

"Are you going to tell them about the baby and uh you know" he wondered

"Yes to the baby an...and no to the other thing they don't need to know" she whispered looking down at her cup

"Okay but if you change your mind they will understand they're family and they love you" Castle reached for her free hand giving it a gentle squeeze

"I know" she nodded "but I…I just can't right now"

Castle understood and didn't press her about it anymore.

The elevator dinged opening on the 12th.

Esposito saw them step out of the elevator "Yo Beckett!" the handsome Latino detective greeted her with a smile "How are you feeling" he asked

"Better" Kate said with a small smile "Any leads on the case" she asked

"Nah the guy is still off radar" Ryan filled her in

Kate nodded making her way over to her desk she sat down smiling at the frame that had replaced one of her elephants a photo of her and Castle sat inside it both of them smiling. She never though she'd be the type to have a framed photo of her and a guy on her desk. Will, Deming, Josh none of them made to her desk and she knew why she didn't really love any of them but Castle she loved him with her whole heart when she nearly lost him because of that toxin and when she heard that gun shot while he was in with his biggest fan her world began to crash around her. She needed him, he made her the woman she is, and he completes her.

"Hey what are you thinking about" Castle asked sitting in his chair beside her desk

She blushed and said one word "You"

"Oh really were you thinking about how ruggedly handsome I am or how great I am in bed" he teased wiggling his brow

"Castle!" she blushed even more hoping the boys hadn't heard him "I was thinking about how scared I was when you nearly died in DC and when that fan shot you" she whispered "I need you Castle, with out you I'm nothing you complete me" her eyes were shiny with tears.

"Kate"he started "You have me, Always" he promised he leaned in kissing her when a cough interrupted them

Esposito and Ryan were standing there looking at them

"Sorry to interrupt the making out but we have a body" Esposito informed the couple

Castle nodded and stood up offering Kate his hand she smiled taking it.

At the scene Lanie was leaning over a body "What do we have" Kate asked

"Lindsey Jordan 33 cause of death blunt force trauma" Lanie pointed to the big dent in the young woman's skull. "Liver temp puts time of death between 3 and 5 am" she added

The team of 4 spread out to canvas the area for evidence and possible witnesses to the crime. Castle had been right behind Kate but she turned down the alley and found herself alone she was checking in and around the dumpster when she suddenly felt like she was being watched she turned around "You know its creepy to" she stopped when she saw it wasn't Castle like she expected it to be. An old familiar fear filled her body as she began to shake for there leaning on the brick wall was Josh watching her.

"Hello detective" he said with no feeling

"Wh…What do you want Josh" she asked nervously

"You" he stated "I want you" he moved towards her grabbing her

"Let me go!" Kate struggled to free herself

Josh grabbed her other hand when she tried to reach for her gun. He pushed her into the brick wall moving his hand along her body. When his hand moved down to her skinny jeans and tried to pull them down Kate started to squirm and fight she managed to raise her foot kicking him in the groin with the heel of her boot. He cried out in pain letting her go to grab his crotch "You stupid whore" he screamed

When he let go Kate took off down the alley she heard him yell they weren't through. She saw Castle standing with Esposito and Ryan she ran over to her fiancée. "Rick" she cried falling into his arms

"Kate" he started "Hey, what is it, what happened" Castle asked holding her tight when he felt her shaking

She held on to him and cried she caught a glimpse of Esposito and Ryan concern for her evident on their faces she knew she couldn't keep it a secret anymore she'd have to tell them. She knew they'd want to protect her like any brothers would when their sister was hurt.

"Can...Can we just get out of here I will tell you guys everything" she promised. The three men nodded. Castle led her to her cruiser she let him take the key. Kate didn't bother with seat belts she was a cop and knew it was against the law but she needed to be close to Castle she laid her head on his shoulder as they drove back to the 12th with the boys cruiser right behind them.

Chapter 5: Telling Her Boys…Kate tells Ryan and Esposito about her past ..Coming soon!


	5. Telling Her Boys

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Summery Just as Kate is at her happiest a threat from the past resurfaces

Chapter 5: Telling Her Boys

When the team arrived back at the 12th Castle lead Kate to the break room and sat down on the old sofa in the room. The boys followed them into the room "Bro is she okay" Esposito asked seeing Kate curled in his arms fisting his shirt

Castle sighed "Guys"he started but was stopped when Kate sat up a little looking at her friends who were like brothers to her

"No I'm not" she whispered "I…I have something to tell you" she added "Yo..You remember my ex Josh" she asked them

"Yeah he was a total ass to Castle the day you were shot" Ryan nodded

"I wanted to deck the guy when he shoved Castle but Lanie held be back" Esposito told her

Kate nodded she knew what Josh had done to Castle. Lanie had told her everything how all Castle could do was worry about her that he had even cried for her then Josh showed up attacking him blaming him for her getting shot. It wasn't Castle's fault it wasn't even her fault. It was Bracken and the sniper he hired fault. She took shaky breath "When we started dating everything was fine bu…but then he started getting jealous"

"Jealous of what?" Ryan asked

"Castle" she whispered "He…He though I was cheating on him with Castle" she said "He got angry when I was late he…he would say I was lying an…and he'd hit me"

"Okay I think I need to take a ride down to that hospital and see how Dr. Davidson likes to be hit!" Esposito was furious

"I'm with you" Ryan added

"Guys please" Kate replied softly and then continued "It got worse when I found out I was pregnant" she told them "When I told him, he demanded I get an ab…abortion because he thought it was Castle's but it wasn't and when I refused he hit me, threw me on the couch and att…attacked me I…I had a miscarriage" tears wet her eyes

Castle tried to pull her into is arms but she just wanted to finish "After we broke up it took awhile but I forgot him and what he did until the other day I ran into him at the hospital; an…and then today" she whispered

"Today?" Castle questioned "Josh was at the crime scene?" he asked "What happened, what did he do" he added when she nodded.

"I got separated from you Castle I..I was in the alley searching for evidence when I felt someone watching me I...I thought it was you I..I turned around to tease you about staring bu...but it wasn't you it was Josh" she started to shake "I asked him what he wanted he…he said me th…then he grabbed me holding my hands so I couldn't get my gun he pinned me to the wall and tried to ta…take off my pa…pants" tears ran down her cheeks "I kicked him in the groin with the heel of my boot an...and ran he…he called me a stupid whore and said we weren't through"

Castle pulled his fiancée in is arms "Oh he's through" he uttered "Are you okay, is the baby okay" he asked not realizing what he'd just said. Kate said nothing she just nodded against him.

"That sick son of a" Esposito stopped "Baby? Is Beckett pregnant?!" he asked

"Yeah she is" Castle figured there was no point in denying it since he'd already let it slip "She found out the other day at the hospital"

"We should pick him up he assaulted a pregnant detective" Ryan stated

"There's no proof just my word against his" Kate whispered

"We have to do something chica you're like a sister to us which makes the littlest Castle our niece or nephew we have to protect you we'd be lousy brothers if we didn't" Esposito told her and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"The boys are right Kate, I don't want you out there as long as he's out there what if he comes after you again and you can't stop him and he hurts you or worse I..I can't lose you, either of you" he sets his hand on her stomach.

Kate looked at him, his blue eyes were shiny with tears "Its okay Rick we're fine, we're both right here" she used his first name. "I promise I won't go anywhere with out you or the boys" she told him.

"Okay" he agreed "But if he comes near you, or touches you again the doctor will need a doctor himself" he stated seeing the boys nodding in agreement.

"Lets get back the case" Kate stood up

"No chica let writer boy take you home we'll keep you posted" Esposito promised

"He's right Beckett the stress from all this isn't good for the baby" Ryan told her."Go home and rest" He knew a thing or two about pregnancy his wife was having a baby any day now.

"Fine" Kate sighed giving in "Take me home writer boy" she teased smiling a little.

"Man" Castle muttered "Its writer man" he said taking her hand leading from the break room. They ran right into Gates

"Everything alright detective" she asked

Kate didn't say anything she nodded giving Castle permission to tell her about the baby

"Sir Kate's pregnant and she had a little scare at the last crime scene so I'm taking her home to get some rest" Castle informed the captain.

The older woman actually smiled "Congratulations" she told the couple "Go home let your man take care of you detective we'll discuss work restrictions tomorrow"

Castle thanked her and led Kate to the elevators.

Later that night Kate woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing she gently slid out of Castle's arms and took the phone out to the kitchen with her to get a snack. She poured herself a glass of juice she was about to take a sip when she saw the text on her screen the glass slipped from her hand and she began to tremble. She stared at her phone's glowing screen tears filling her eyes

"_You'll pay for kicking me bitch but the question is how will you pay? I'd keep an eye on the pretty little daughter of yours and that dumb ass writer too, see you soon Kate my love" _

Castle woke up when he heard glass shatter he reached for his fiancée she wasn't there. He got out of bed and found her standing in the kitchen frozen in fear the look on her face reminded him of the look she had the night they heard that creepy song. "Kate" he said her name gently

Kate blinked and looked at him "Rick.." she whimpered

Chapter 6: Scared…Josh threatened Kate's family will she tell Castle? Will Josh make good on his threats?

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers I hope this chapter is still okay. And yes I left a cliffhanger Josh causes a little more trouble before our favorite couple gets a happy ending. Is this Hiatus killing anyone else? Ugh hurry up January 6th! Anyway please read and review no flames but constructive criticism is always welcome. Caskett hugs everyone!


	6. Scared

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Summery Just as Kate is at her happiest a threat from the past resurfaces

Chapter 6: Scared

"Kate" Castle repeated her name moving over to her being careful for the glass on the floor since he was barefoot "Are you okay" he asked concerned

"Rick" Kate whimpered again looking at him with tear filled eyes "Jo...Josh he" she stopped

"He what" he asked gently

"Yo…you and Al…Alexis" she answered

"What about Alexis and I?" he questioned

Instead of saying anything she showed him the phone her hand shaking.

Castle took her phone and looked at the glowing screen to see what had her so frightened. When he saw the text he was furious he didn't care that the jerk threatened him his concern was with his pregnant wife to be and daughter. He saved the text for proof and set the phone on the counter. "Kate, its okay" he pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her tears on his skin. After a few minutes he led her to the sofa. "I'm going to clean up this glass" he told her when fisted his t-shirt.

Kate nodded letting go and sitting on the sofa. Her eyes never left her fiancée as he swept up the broken glass and mopped up the juice "I'm sorry" she whispered

"What are you sorry for" he asked walking back over taking a seat beside her

"Breaking the glass, getting juice all over the floor" she mumbled looking down at her lap

"Don't be it was an accident" he told her

"Rick" she whispered "I..I can't lose you" she began to cry again

"Kate" he gently lifted her chin "you won't" he promised "You have me, Always" he brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb "I think we should give the text to the boys and maybe tell Alexis what's going on "

"I don't know I don't want Alexis to freak out or see me differently" Kate sniffed

"She won't freak out and she'd never see you differently you're her mother in every sense of the word except biological she trusts you, looks up to you, and she loves you" he said "and she will be so excited when she finds out she's going to be a big sister" he smiles setting his hand on her stomach

"Really, she won't feel threatened or feel like she's being replaced" Kate asked a bit worried

"Are you kidding she's been bugging me for a little brother or sister since she was 8 I thought she might get one when I married Gina but she didn't want kids she didn't even want Alexis around" Castle said a hint of sadness in his voice

"I'm sorry you had such horrible wives" Kate whispered

"It's okay because soon the only woman I ever loved, the only woman who ever deserved the title of Mrs. Richard Castle will soon be my wife" he smiled placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Fresh tears filled Kate's eyes "I love you Rick, so much"

"I love you too Kate, Always" he kissed her once more.

Later that morning Kate called Alexis asking her to come over while Castle called the boys. He thought it would be better if Kate spend one more day off work after last night.

"Castle I could have gone to work" Kate insisted

"I know I just though it would be easier and more comfortable here" Castle replied from his place in the kitchen where he was making coffee.

"Since you're in there Castle could you make me a smorelette" she asked "Apparently our little bean has your taste in food" she wrinkled her nose

"Coming right up!" Castle grinned getting the eggs out of the refrigerator just as there was a knock on the door.

Kate answered it smiling when she saw her daughter "Hey Alexis"

"Hey Mom" the younger Castle hugged her "Eww dad you were never to make smorelettes again I though we discussed this" she cringed at the smell it was producing.

"Uh it's kinda my fault" Kate explained "I asked him to make me one" a small smile played on her lips

"Who in their right mind would want one unless you're…" Alexis stopped and looked at Kate

Kate smiled and nodded

"Oh my God! Are you really?!" Alexis was excited

"I'm really pregnant" Kate nodded again

Alexis squealed and hugged her mother "I'm finally going to be a big sister!"

"Hey I do believe I had something to do with it you know" Castle pretended to pout as he set a plate down in front of Kate containing the ill fated omelet.

Alexis laughed and gave her dad a big hug.

Castle grinned and Alexis cringed as Kate attacked the smorelette.

When she was finished Castle cleaned the plate and sat back down with his girls. "Pumpkin the baby wasn't the only reason Kate asked you to come over" he started

"What's' going on dad" Alexis looked worried "Mom and the baby are okay right?" she asked

"Yes we're fine sweetie: Kate assured her "But I do have to tell you something an…and I hope it doesn't change things between us" she said softly

Alexis was really worried now. Had Kate cheated on her dad or hurt him in some way. She blinked and looked at the detective "What did you do! How did you hurt my dad this time" she said a little angry.

"Pumpkin calm down she hasn't hurt me it actually has nothing to do with me, well maybe kinda a little and its hard for her to talk about but we both though since you were brought into it you should know" Castle informed his little girl.

Alexis looked at Kate she looked so frightened, she turned back to her dad "Daddy what's going on" she asked

Before Castle could answer Kate took a deep breath and said "Alexis…"

Chapter 7: Family…Kate tells Alexis about her past and someone else accidently over hears plus the boys are told of the threat Kate received…coming soon!

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers! Here is the next chapter! I figured since the jerk threatened Alexis she should be told what was going on. Kate tells her in the next chapter and the boys come and they are told of the treat Kate received. Josh will strike again but he will get what he deserves in the end! Pleas read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome but please no flames. Caskett hugs for everyone!


	7. Family

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Summery Just as Kate is at her happiest a threat from the past resurfaces

Chapter 7: Family

Kate took a deep breath and said "Alexis" she started "Do you remember Josh" she asked

"Yes he was an ass he pushed dad when you were shot I wanted to hit him but dad wouldn't let me" Alexis nodded

Kate cringed a little at the word hit but she continued when she felt Castle take her hand squeezing it gently "When Josh and I were dating he became very jealous of the time I was spending with your dad" she said " he though I was cheating on him with your dad and when I swore I wasn't he'd call me a liar an…and hit me" she whispered

"That fucking jerk!" Alexis spat out "I'm sorry" she looked at Castle she'd never cursed in front of her dad before.

"Its fine Alexis you're 20 years old and it was more than justified" Castle chuckled

Kate cleared her throat and continued "While I was with Josh I got pregnant an…and he though it was your dad's he demanded I get rid of it when I refused he..he hit me , threw me on the couch an..and attacked me" tears slid down her cheeks "I had a miscarriage because of it"

Before Alexis could reply another female voice was heard "What!" Martha cascaded down the stairs "You poor darling" she went over and hugged her soon to be daughter in law.

Kate hadn't planned on Martha finding out but the woman had become like a mother to her, she hugged the older woman back.

"Mom" Alexis interrupted "I'm sorry he did that to you" she whispered "But why tell me" she asked

"Because I ran into Josh at the hospital a few days ago and then I saw him at a crime scene yesterday he uh..he tried to attack me again but I kicked him with my boot heel and ran" Kate explained "Then last night I got a text from him he…he threatened you and your father" she was shaking again.

"Oh darling you know you're safe here with your family" Martha huffed hugging her again "My son chased you for 4 years now that he's caught you he's never letting you go, he'd die before letting anything happen to you"

Kate began to cry at the thought of Castle dying he pulled her into his arms. "Its okay Kate I'm not going anywhere and neither is Alexis or mother I'm afraid you're stuck with us crazy Castles, Always" he teased trying to cheer her up.

"Hey you and Gram might be crazy but I'm not" Alexis giggled

That actually made Kate laugh "I'm glad to be a part of this crazy family"

"You're not only part of it you're adding to it" Castle grinned

Martha looked between her son and almost daughter in law "Kate dear, is Richard saying you're pregnant!" she asked as excited as Alexis was.

"Yes mother Kate is pregnant" he smiled

Martha shrieked with joy at being a grandmother again and hugged Kate and then her son when there was a knock on the door.

Alexis went to answer it so her parents and gram could have their moment. She expected to see the two men she considered her uncles but standing there was Kate's ex. He grinned and grabbed her covering her mouth when she tried to scream. She fought and wiggled to free herself. "I see you're a fighter just like your mother" he whispered in her ear "I like that" he added as he placed a white cloth over her mouth he picked her up when she went limp and carried her away.

"Alexis who's at the door is it the boys" Castle called to his daughter but got no answer. He got up and walked over to the door it was open a little "Alexis" he pulled the door open but the hallway was empty.

Kate's phone buzzed her screen glowed with another text

"_Missing anything yet my dear Kate" _was on the screen along with an attached photo when she opened it she screamed. Alexis was sprawled out unconscious in the back seat of a car.

Castle ran back in when he heard his bride to be scream "Kate" he looked at her shaking and crying in his mother's arms.

"The phone Richard" Martha's voice trembled

Castle picked up the phone when he saw the words and the picture his heart began to race and fear crept in. It was Paris all over again. Kate's voice pulled him from his trance.

"I…I'm sorry Rick, I'm so sorry" she cried. His daughter was kidnapped again only this time it was all her fault.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he whispered sitting down beside her texting Esposito as he did telling him and Ryan to get their asses to the loft.

"Your daughter sh…she was kidnapped because of me" Kate cried "It should have been me"

"No!" Castle cried pulled her closer to him "It shouldn't have been you or Alexis and she's our daughter" he insisted

There was another knock on the door Martha got up to answer it

"Mother be careful" Castle told her

"Oh please who wants to snatch some old actress" she chucked gesturing with her hands as she walked to the door she looked in the peep hole before she opened it she sighed with relief "Its your friends Richard" she opened the door letting the boys in.

"Yo Castle what's going on why did you demand our asses get here now" Esposito asked "I mean really writer boy you want us to whoop your ass on Call of" he stopped when he saw Kate crying and Castle near tears himself.

Ryan rolled his eyes at his partner "Is everything okay" he asked them. Castle shook his head handing him Kate's phone. He looked at the screen "Oh my God" he swallowed "Javi" he showed it to him

Esposito felt like an ass for goofing around "Its okay man we'll get her back" he tried to assure his friends as well as himself Alexis was like a niece to him and Ryan.

Castle couldn't say anything he just held Kate tight flashbacks of Paris running through his mind but this time he knew he couldn't go off playing hero alone he had more at stake he had Alexis but now Kate was his fiancée and she's carrying their baby he wanted to protect them all and bring Josh down at the same time. He looked at his friends and uttered "When I find Josh I'm going to kill him"

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other and then at Castle neither of them blamed him, hell they felt the same way but they also knew if any of them when to jail for murder it would devastate Kate.

"Bro I know you want him dead but for now let us handle it" Esposito replied "Beckett and the littlest Castle need you right now" Castle just nodded as his friends, his brothers started setting things up like a bug on the loft's phone and Kate's cell. They wouldn't rest until their whole family is safe, until their niece was back in her father's arms.

Chapter 8: Give Me Back My Daughter…The search for Alexis is on. Josh makes demands…Coming soon!

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers! I changed this chapter a little I got another idea and went with it! I hope you all enjoy it! Caskett hugs for all!


	8. Give Me Back My Daughter

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Summery Just as Kate is at her happiest a threat from the past resurfaces

Chapter 8: Give Me Back My Daughter

The loft was buzzing with activity as a bug was put on the land line as well as both Castle and Kate's cell phones. If Josh called with any demands they would try to trace the call.

Castle still sat on the sofa with Kate in his arms.

Here was another knock on the door followed by "Where is she where's my girl!" Lanie shouted

Lanie's heart broke when she saw her best friend curled in her writer's arms "Girl" she frowned "Why didn't you tell me" she asked sitting beside her.

"Ho..How" Kate started

"Javi told me" Lanie told her "and don't you dare get mad at him he was worried about you" she pointed her long manicured finger at her.

"He took her Lanie, he took Rick's little girl" fresh tears filled her eyes

"That girl is your little girl too" Lanie reminded her "And you know our boys won't stop until she's home again"

Castle turned his head so Lanie and the boys wouldn't see that he started to cry. He was a man he was suppose to be strong but he couldn't take it and tears ran freely down his ruggedly handsome face.

Lanie saw his tears his daughter had been abducted last year and now it was happening all over again she knew he was hurting "Castle" she called him "Boy get over here" she pulled him into a hug "You don't have to hide your feelings from us we're all family"

Castle hugged the ME "Kate's my wife, Alexis is my little girl I'm suppose to protect them" his voice was shaky

Lanie smiled when he referred to Kate as his wife they weren't married yet but hell it was close enough "You do protect them you've saved our girl from a burning building, your warmth kept her alive in that freezer, you found her gun and got her out of a car plummeting to the bottom of the Hudson, your words of love saved her from a bullet, you saved her from a bomb, and Alexis you flew all the way to Paris alone to get your baby back you writer boy are a hero" she kissed him on the cheek.

"She's' right Rick" Kate whispered "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you there wouldn't be any wedding to plan or a baby on the way, you're my hero, Always" she added

"Baby?! Kate Beckett are you pregnant?!" Lanie asked

When Kate nodded she shrieked hugging her best friend "Girl I do get to be Godmother don't I!"

Kate was about to answer when her cell phone began to ring her hand was shaking as she answered it "Hello"

"_Hello Kate miss me" Josh asked her "Or maybe you miss her" Alexis was heard in the background followed by a slap "I told you to shut up" he snarled "You know Kate your daughter is a hot little red head I could have a lot of fun with her"_

"No! Please Josh don't hurt her" Kate started to cry

"_Well now that all depends on you my love, you're the one I really want" Josh told her_

"Fine ju…just don't hurt my daughter, please don't hurt her Josh" she pleaded

"_She's pretty hot so I don't know if I can keep that promise" he loved playing this game with her_

"_I'll call back and tell you where we can make the switch bye my lady love" he was about to hang up_

"Wait I want to talk to my daughter" she demanded

"_Fine you have 30 seconds" there was a pause and then "Mom" and softly crying_

"Alexis sweetie are you okay did he hurt you" Kate asked

"_He..He's hit me a few times I…I love you mom" she paused "Tell daddy and gram I love them" noise followed there was a scream and another slap "Later my love the hot red head an dI are going to play a game" he laughed as the line went dead._

"Don't you touch her!" Kate cried in the phone but it was too late

Castle heard the whole conversation Kate had put it on speaker phone and he swore if that bastard touched one hair on his daughter's head he'd put two bullets in his ass one for Kate and one for Alexis.

"Dammit!" Ryan muttered "We couldn't get a location he must have been using a burner cell" he explained

No one knew what to say they all had the same thought though to get this son of a bitch he hurt not one but two of heir own.

Alexis was curled in a ball in some dark room tears in her eyes flashbacks of Paris kept popping into her mind she just wanted to go home. The door opened and she began to tremble.

"Hello Alexis you're quite beautiful" Josh walked toward her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up she started to fight him. "You're beautiful and feisty just like your mother I like that" he grinned.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled struggling to free herself from his grip "My mom and dad, they're going to kill you" she hissed

"Yeah right" he laughed "I can't wait to fuck your mother again even though her beauty is flawed by those damn scars"

Alexis was still fighting "my mother is beautiful! You'll never have her, my dad will kill you before you'd ever get the chance to touch her again!." she yelled spitting in his face.

Josh was angry he grabbed Alexis by her long red hair slapping her several times he then pressed her into the wall "I think you need to be taught a lesson little girl" he snarled. Alexis kept fighting she wasn't going to let him win!

Chapter 9: The Trade…Will Kate trade herself to save her daughter?

Author's Note: Hello Caskett loves yep it's a third chapter in on night yay me! Alexis is in the hands of this jerk but that doesn't mean she will be a victim. I hope you guys are enjoying this fic! Read, review and please no flames but constructive criticism is welcome, Always. Caskett hugs for everyone!


	9. The Trade

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Summery Just as Kate is at her happiest a threat from the past resurfaces

Chapter 9: The Trade

Josh was angry he grabbed Alexis by her long red hair slapping her several times he then pressed her into the wall "I think you need to be taught a lesson little girl" he snarled. Alexis kept fighting she wasn't going to let him win!

"No!" Alexis screamed "Leave me alone!" she cried stomping on his foot and kicking him when he let go. She took off in the darkness not looking back. She could hear him yelling and getting closer. She kept going until she felt the cool New York air on her face. She had no idea where she was at she just kept running. She spotted an old phone booth she ran to it and closed herself inside and picked up the phone hoping worked she was never so happy to hear a dial tone. She quickly dialed a familiar number.

The quiet in the loft was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. "it's mine" Castle said quietly. He didn't recognize the number but he answered anyway "Castle" he mumbled

"_Da…Daddy" Alexis replied in a shaky voice_

"Alexis!" he asked "Pumpkin are you okay di…did he" he stopped not sure how to ask or if he even wanted to.

"_I…I'm okay daddy h...he just hit me" she whimpered "please come get me, I..I wan tto go home" she began to cry_

"Where are you baby I'll come get you" Castle promised

"_I..I don't know I'm in some old phone booth and" she was cut off a scream was heard and a voice "Hello there writer boy" Josh spoke_

"Josh" Castle said the name angrily "If you touch my daughter" he started

"_Your daughter is hot, quite hot but what I really want is that bride of yours she's a great fuck isn't she" he laughed_

"Just let Alexis go and stay the hell away from my family Josh or I swear I will kill you" Castle snarled

"_Oh Kate knows what she has to do if you want your daughter back" Josh insisted "I'm pretty sure I'm on speaker phone so Kate my love if you want your daughter back meet me in the boathouse in Central park in half a hour and come alone or your daughter will pay!" he instructs her "See you soon Kate it'll be fun" he said as the line went dead._

Kate pulled away from Castle stood up and headed for their bedroom

"Kate where are you going" Castle asked afraid he knew the answer

"I'm going to change and then go get your daughter back" she replied softly going into the bedroom

Castle followed her into the room "Kate you can't" he whispered

I can, and I will" she changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater.

"Then let me go with you" he said

"No he said alone or he'll hurt Alexis" she stated

"If you go alone he...he'll hurt you I…I can't" he stopped

She turned around to face him tears were in his blue eyes "Rick" she whispered "This is my fault I have to fix it" she moved closer "I promise I'll be careful" she wraps her arms around him

He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight "I can't lose you Kate" his voice barely a whisper. "and its not your fault" he added

After a few minutes the couple pulled apart and walked back out to the livingroom "I'll be back" Kate grabbed her badge and gun heading for the door.

"Whoa wait you can't seriously be going to meet that crazy doctor are you" Ryan asked

"I have to Kevin I have to get Rick's daughter back to him" she replied

"You can't go alone Beckett that dude's dangerous" Esposito told her

"If I show up with any of you there's no telling what he might do" Kate whispered

"I have an idea!" Martha exclaimed "When I perform on stage they thread the mic wire up my panty hoses so its hidden!" she explained

"Mother what does that have to do with anything Kate isn't wearing panty hose or acting" Castle rolled his eyes

"Oh honestly Richard I meant Katherine could wear a wire then you and the boys would hear everything and if he tries to do anything you can barge in and take him down" Martha said in a dramatic voice.

"Oh you know what mother that's actually a great idea" he turned to his fiancée

Kate nodded "Yes Castle it's a great idea and to be honest I..I didn't want to go alone I just wanted to get your daughter back" she whispered

"Our daughter Kate, she's our daughter" he replied "Espo, Ryan can it be done" he asked

"Absolutely bro" Esposito nodded

Kate stood still wearing just her bra and jeans while Espo carefully taped the wire to her skin. She was a bit self conscious about her scars but she trusted him. Once he was finished she put her sweater back on.

They now sat parked in a van near Central Park "You're all set chica Castle, Ryan and I will be here in the van listening if anything goes down we're coming in " Esposito told her.

Kate nodded and started to open the door when Castle grabbed her gently "Be careful" he kissed her gently "I love you, Always"

"I love you too Rick, Always" she replied kissing him back before she left the safety of the van. She crossed the park to the boathouse she started to tremble, but she told herself she had to calm down as she took a step inside.

"Hello Kate" Josh's cold voice rang out "Welcome to the party" he gave her an evil grin

She saw Alexis there were welts on her porcelain skin from Josh hitting her and she was bound and gagged.

"Okay I'm here Josh let her go" she glared at him

"You know I though about it and I think it would be fun to fuck mother and daughter" he grinned moving closer. "And I think you will be first so your daughter can watch and learn a few things" he grabbed Kate's arm smashing his lips into hers roughly

"No" she pushed him away "Let Alexis go first" her heart racing with fear "I…I can't not with her watching"

Keeping his grip on Kate he grabs Alexis pulling her to her feet he pushing her into the bathroom locking the door "Now where were we" he grinned pulling Kate to him his hand traveling over her breasts and suddenly stops "What the fuck is this!" he rips off her sweater seeing the wire he tears it from her skin throws it down and crushes it with his foot "You're going to pay for that bitch!" he screamed slapping her hard he threw her down on the cold ground ripping her jeans from her body she laid there in just her bra and panties she tried to scoot away from him he grabbed her by her leg pulling her back to him

"Stop fighting Kate you have to be punished" he grinned using his knee to part her legs as his fingers coiled around the fabric of her panties. Kate closed her eyes when she heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down tears rolling down her cheeks as she silently prayed Castle or one of the boys would get to her in time.

Chapter 10: My Hero..Will Castle and the boys get to Kate before its too late

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers! Here is the next chapter I have no idea what a boat house looks like so I used my imagination. I told you Josh would cause more trouble! Don't worry he will be stopped but the question is will Castle and the boys get to Kate in time? Well you'll find out in chapter 10! Hanks for all the great reviews, follows and favorites so far you guys are the best! Caskett hugs for everyone!


	10. My Hero

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Summery Just as Kate is at her happiest a threat from the past resurfaces

Chapter 10: My Hero

"Fuck!" Esposito cursed loudly when the mic went silent. They knew it meant Josh had found the wire.

"I'm going in there" Castle started to open the van door

"Bro you can't just go charging in there" Espo told him

"He has my wife and daughter in there! I can't just sit here knowing what he's capable of! " Castle snapped

He refereed to her as his wife for the second time today Esposito envied him and Ryan too they were both so in love and so happy it made him think, as soon as Kate and Alexis were safe he was going to make a change he wanted more than booty calls from Lanie he wanted a relationship, he wanted love. He looked at Castle "We'll get them out bro" he promised strapping on his gun as Ryan did the same.

The three men exited the van and started to make their way across the park.

Kate squirmed under Josh's weight trying to push him away. He looked down at her "You used to be so beautiful but now you're flawed from this" he runs his hand down the scar on the side of her body "and this" he touches the scar above her breasts roughly. She cringed when he touched her it was nothing like Castle's gentle, loving touch. "You're flawed but still quite fuckable" he ran his hand over her breasts and down her stomach. She started to squirm and fight again "You might want to stop that Kate it might just coast baby Castle its life" he snarled his hand presses down on her stomach.

Kate felt sick to her stomach he threatened her unborn child, Castle's baby "No...no please" she cried

"All you have to do is shut up and enjoy the fuck" he told her the fingers coiled around her panties starting to move the fabric down her legs but he stopped she hoped that meant he changed is mind but no such luck he ripped her panties from her body in one swift motion. She could hear her daughter's muffled cries from the bathroom.

"Jo...Josh please let Alexis go first" she pleaded. She didn't want her to hear her mother's screams as she was assaulted

"I don't think so" he stated his hand traveling south. She cried harder when she felt his hand there she tried to close her legs to fight him off but he used force to pry her legs open "You're making this harder on yourself you dumb bitch" he snarled as he roughly pressed a finger into her causing her to scream "You're not wet" he commented pulling his finger away"Don't I turn you on" he asking gripping her waist.

"Oh yeah sure I'm suppose to be turned on by a man who beat me and raped me and is about to do again" she yelled her voice cracking more tears spilled from her eyes.

"You wound me Kate" he replied sarcastically as he pulled his zipper down the rest of the way exposing himself to her. Her whole body started to shake as he moved between her legs preparing to take what didn't belong to him.

He was just about to push into her when the door flew open and a voice yelled "Kate!"

When they barged into the boathouse Castle's heart stopped when he saw Kate lying on the cold floor almost naked with Josh's hands on her about to... He couldn't think about it.

Kate heard screaming and felt Josh being pulled off of her. She was cold and scared she cried out and flinched when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Kate its okay" Castle whispered "Its me"

She blinked and looked at the man kneeling beside her frightened, concerned , loving blue eyes looked back at her "Ri…Rick" she cried softly shivering.

Castle shrugged off his pea coat and wrapped her in it. "It's okay you're safe now" he promised

Alexis fled out of the bathroom after Ryan untied her she froze when she saw her mom on the ground wrapped in just. her dad's coat and her dad sitting just inches from her. Castle looked up seeing the red marks on his baby girl's face then back at the woman he loved shaking in fear naked and bruised. He got up ad slowly walked over to the handcuffed Josh.

"You sick son of a bitch" he punched Josh and didn't stop

"Castle!" Esposito pulled him off Josh. "Stop" he commanded

"Hi hit my daughter and Kate, he...he almost" he stopped tears formed in his eyes

"I know man and he'll pay but right now your family needs you bro" he motioned at Kate who wouldn't let the EMTs near her and Alexis crying in the corner.

Castle knew he was right he walked back over to Kate she was crying and screaming

"No!" she cried "Don't touch me! I want Rick" she sobbed pushing the EMTs away

"Shh its okay Kate I'm right here, always" Castle promised kneeling back down beside her. She grabbed on to him fisting his shirt in her hands burying her face in his chest as she sobbed. He moved to sit down with her in his arms. He noticed Alexis watching them he motioned her over. She raced over to him

"Daddy" she sobbed falling into his arms next to Kate.

He held his family tight never wanting to let them go.

"Sir" a voice interrupted "We should really get both of them to the hospital"

Castle looked up there was an EMT standing there he didn't look much older than Alexis. He knew the kid was right but Kate wouldn't let him go. "Okay but I'm staying with her" he whispered as he stood up carrying Kate in his arms and his little girl walking right beside them.

Esposito and Ryan watched their brother carrying the woman he loves to the waiting ambulance and then glared at Josh handcuffed in the back of their cruiser he was going to pay for what he did they'd make sure of it.

Castle sat in the back of the ambulance Kate still in his arms and Alexis sitting on the gurney. Kate grabbed him suddenly crying out in pain "Kate what is it" Castle asked 'What's wrong"

"Th..The baby" she cried"Oh God n...no not again" she sobbed fearing she was losing the baby

Castle held her whispering words of love telling her it would be okay promising her that she and the baby were going to be okay it was a promise he hoped he could keep.

Chapter 11: Moving On..Will Kate and the baby okay will everyone be able to move on?

Author's Note" Hello Caskett lovers here's another chapter for ya. It's a little graphic but not too bad. Hope you guys like it. Caskett hugs everyone


	11. Moving On

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Chapter 11: Moving On

"Can't this thing go any faster" Castle yelled holding on to his fiancée who was in a lot of pain.

"Sir we're going as fast as we can" the young EMT told him

Ri…Rick" Kate cried "I…I'm scared"

"Shh it's okay, its okay" he whispered

"Please" he pleaded to the EMT "She's pregnant and she's in pain"

The EMT was about to respond when the ambulance pulled up to the hospital. He hopped out and tried to reach for Kate but she tightened her hold on Castle.

"I have her" he said quietly as he carried her out of the ambulance with Alexis beside him.

A pretty blonde nurse looked up she got excited when she saw him "Oh my God!" she exclaimed "You're Richard Castle! I love your books!"

Usually he didn't mind his fans but right now he did "Thank you but my wife needs a doctor she's pregnant and in a lot of pain"

She looked at the crying woman in his arms "Oh right, of course" she frowned "This way" she motioned. She lead them to an exam room "a doctor will be right in" she frowned again as she left.

Castle felt bad but right now he was worried about his wife and unborn child. Once he knew they were okay he'd find out the nurse's name and send her an autographed book. He took out his phone sending Lanie a quick text asking her and his mother to come sit with Alexis so she wasn't alone.

The door opened a pretty woman with blondish brown hair wearing a lab coat walked in she reminded him of the doctor who married Dr. Shepherd on Grey's Anatomy.

"Hi I'm Dr. Malcolm" she gave the couple a friendly smile "Nurse Jenson told me you had concerns for your wife"

"I'm Richard Castle and this is my wife Kate she uh, she was almost" he stopped unable to say the words but the doctor understood "she's 8 weeks pregnant she's been in a lot of pain since.." he trailed off again

Kate looks at Castle "Yo…you keep calling me your wife" she said in a shaky voice with a tiny smile

"We may not be married yet but in my eyes you are my wife" Castle squeezed her hand.

Dr. Malcolm smiled she loved seeing couples in love "Okay Mrs. Castle why don't we get you and the little one checked out first we'll get you into this" she held a hospital gown. The doctor went to remove Castle's pea coat from her body and she started to shake.

"You're safe here sweetie" the doctor promised her "Do you want your husband to wait outside while you change" she asked not sure if she was comfortable enough to let him see her undressed.

"No!" she cried "Rick ple...please don't leave me" she sobbed

"Shh it's okay Kate I'm right here" he whispered "Lets get the gown on you so we can make sure you and little bean are okay" he talked softly and quietly to her. He knew Josh hadn't actually done the act but it was close and he knew she was still scared.

Kate was still shaking but she let Castle remove his coat, he felt tears in his eyes when he saw the bruises on her body, the doctor handed him the gown and he gently covered her with it.

The doctor looked at her clinging to her husband "Do you think you get her to lie down on the table" she asked gently

Castle nodded "Kate, sweetie the doctor needs to take care of you now" he said softly "I'll be right here holding your hand"

Kate let him lay her on the table she looked up at him her beautiful face was bruised and filled with fear.

The doctor set some instruments and other things on her tray Castle knew enough about the crime world to know what it was all for "Doctor sh…she wasn't" he stopped again

Dr. Malcolm hated situations like this "I know Mr. Castle but we still have to treat it as a sexual assault, we still have to collect evidence" she explained

Castle just nodded he held Kate's hand and kept whispering to her as the doctor put her legs in stirrups and examined her. He knew she was terrified "It's okay Kate" he whispered "Just keep looking at me" tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up into his loving blue eyes.

Dr. Malcolm looked at the couple "There's some cuts and bruises but there's no blood so what I'd like to do is a vaginal ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay" when Kate gave a little nod the doctor brought the machine over. Castle squeezed her hand and kissed her temple when he felt her tense up. Once the probe was in place she switched on the machine a grainy image appeared "Is...is that it" he asked pointing at the tiny bean shape o the screen.

The doctor smiled "Yes that's your baby"

"Is…Is it okay" he asked

The doctor remained quiet making Castle nervous but then a sound filled the room "Wh...What's that" he asked

"That's your baby's heart beat" the doctor smiled "Everything looks and sounds perfect" she told him easing his worries

"Then why was she in so much pain" he asked

"When the mother is stressed the placenta produces more blood and contracts causing discomfort to the mother after a few days of rest her and baby should be just fine" she explained

"So I...I'm not having a...a miscarriage Kate whispered

"No your little bean isn't going anywhere" she smiled "I'll go get your discharge papers" she left the couple alone in the room.

"I'm sorry Rick, I'm so sorry" Kate cried

"For what" he asked "The baby's fine"

"I know but I...I could have lost your baby it would have been all my fault" she cried harder

"Its our baby Kate and you did nothing wrong you were trying to protect our daughter" he told her holding her.

"Daddy" Alexis walked in slowly as if she knew he was talking about her

"Its okay pumpkin you can come in" he smiled at his little girl

" Gram brought mom some clothes to wear" she whispered and handed them to her dad "Is the baby okay" she asked

Castle nodded "they're both okay" he looked at the clothes "my boxers, my sweat pants and my Derek Storm t-shirt?" he questioned

"Daddy don't you know anything women like to wear their guy's clothes it gives us comfort" Alexis explained her hand on her hips

She's' right Rick" Kate whispered "Can I change so...so we can go home" she asked

Tears filled Alexis's eyes when she saw the bruises on her mother's body as her dad helped her change "I'm sorry mom" she whispered

"Its okay sweetie I'll be okay" Kate replied softly tightening the draw strings on the sweat pants wincing slightly when she pulled the t-shirt over her head.

The doctor came back in she smiled "I love wearing my husband's clothes too" she said when she saw Kate in what she imagined were Castle's clothes. She turned to him "She's all set, make sure she takes it easy for a few days and if she has any more pain or there's any spotting bring her back in"

Castle nodded "Thank you Dr. Malcolm" he said quietly wrapping his arm around Kate as they left the small room. He could feel her shaking as they walked through the busy emergency room. Physically she was okay but it would take a lot longer for her to be okay emotionally he'd do everything he could to help her through the bumpy road ahead.

Chapter 12 ?

Author's note: Hello Caskett lovers, here's the next chapter! So question time I could end it here or have more chapters showing Kate's recovery and possibly Josh's punishment I have ideas for the next chapter already if you'd all like me to continue! Caskett hugs for all!


	12. Healing

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Chapter 12: Healing

Castle watched Kate curled o the couch one of his books in her hand. It had been almost 2 weeks since her ordeal. She tells him she's fine but he knows she's not fine. Things startle her, she has nightmares and he could hold her but any other kind of touching frightened her. He wished she would talk about it if no with him with Dr. Burke or Lanie.

"Stop staring Castle I told you its creepy" Kate mumbled her nose in the book and her hand on her hint of a bump.

"Kate" he started as he sat down beside her "Please talk to me let me help you" he asked softly

"I'm fine Rick, I don't need any help" she closed the book "Its late I'm going to bed" she stood and walked to their bedroom she grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. She sat down on the closed toilet tears filled her eyes. The nightmares, being afraid of Esposito and Ryan and the worst the though of Castle touching her frightened her she didn't understand any of it Josh hadn't actually assaulted her Castle and the boys had barged in stopping him just a few seconds more and he would have. She wanted to get past this so she could get ready for her little bean's arrival and plan her wedding, so her and Castle could have intimacy again. When she heard Castle's footsteps she quickly washed her face and walked out of the bathroom.

Castle watched her as she got into their bed slipping under the covers. He could tell she'd been crying again but he didn't say anything he slid into bed beside her draping his arm loosely over her body and switched off the light "I love you Kate" he whispered in the dark before closing his eyes.

"I love you too Castle" she whispered back closing her eyes. The nightmares returned she was in the cold boathouse they didn't get there in time Josh was holding her down telling her all she was good for is fucking as he thrust roughly in and out of her, she was crying and begging him to stop but he just kept going She started to move and trash in her sleep screaming "No! Stop!"

Castle woke up when he felt her movement and heard her scream. "Kate" he whispered "Kate wake up" he touched her lightly.

Kate woke up and felt Castle's hand on her and she freaked out "No!" she cried "Please stop" she cried kicking and fighting

"Kate shh it's okay, its me, its Rick" he used his first name

She didn't hear him she just kept kicking and screaming causing Castle to fall out of bed. She blinked when she heard the thump she wasn't in the cold boathouse she was in her warm safe bedroom and the touch she felt it wasn't Josh's hand causing her pain it was the touch of the man she loves, her one and done. "Castle!" she whimpered when she heard him moan. She climbed out of bed and saw him holding his head "Oh my God Castle I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she cried

"Hey, its okay, I'm okay its just a bump on the head" he told her rubbing his forehead when he switches on the lamp and she sees the bump forming on his forehead her tears turned to sobs

"What's wrong with me" she sobs

Castle forgot about his head and moved back on the bed next to her "Kate, its okay" he whispers

"..No its not I..I just hurt the man I love, the man I'm marrying, the father of my baby" she sets her hand on her hint of a bump as more sobs shake her small body.

"Kate" he moved closer to her slowly taking her hand relieved that she didn't pull away "You didn't hurt me I'm fine" he looked at her "Please talk to me" he gently brushed a teat from her cheek with his thumb.

"Wh..Why so yo…you can fuck me again" she sobbed the nightmare still fresh her mind

"What? Kate no!" he insisted "I don't fu…" he stopped "We make love" he told her "and I'd still want to spend my life with you even if I never get to make love to you again because I love you, Always" he whispered his blue eyes looking into her frightened, sad hazel ones. "I just want to help you, I want you to feel better, to be able to enjoy being pregnant" he set his hand on her hint of a bump glad she didn't flinch.

Kate saw the hurt and worry in his blue eyes she took a deep breath "O..Okay let's talk" she whispered.

Castle gave her hand a squeeze and waited for her to start.

"When he found that wire I...I was so scared he...he started hitting me" she whispered "h..he threw me on the ground an...and tore off my clothes h…he kissed me, told me I used to be beautiful bu..but now I w...was just fuckable" she whimpered "I..I tried to fight him he..he put his hand in my stom…stomach h….he threatened th...the baby and th…then p...put his finger in...in my..my" she started to tremble "H...He wanted to know why I...I wasn't wet" she cried

Castle felt sick listening to what that bastard did to her and that he threatened the life of their little bean but he let her continue.

"H..He forced himself between my legs h...he was right there Rick I…I felt him pr...pressing into me" she cried harder "Th...Then I heard screaming and Josh was pulled off"

"It was Esposito" Castle told her "He pulled him off you and rammed him into the wall I think he broke his nose" he added

Kate looked at his forehead a red bump was now visible "I'm so sorry Rick" she reached out to touch it "i...it was the nightmares" she whispered looking down.

"Kate" he started but she stopped him

"In the nightmares Josh h...he holds me down h…he's trusting roughly in and out of me I cy and beg him to st...stop bu...but he doesn't he..he tells me I'm just good for fucking an…and you never come " she cries "You never come Rick, you never come" she starts sobbing again.

"Oh Kate" he gently pulls her closer "You know I'd come, Always" he promised "I love you"

"I love you too Rick" she whimpers

"Want to try and get some more sleep" he asks gently he helps her in bed when she nods. He turns off the lamp and lies beside her.

Rick" she whispers in the dark

"Hmm" he replies softly

"Will you..will you hold me" she asked

"Are you sure" he questions

"Yes" she whispers "Please Rick I…I need you"

He slowly pulls her in his arms against his chest.

She snuggles into the familiar warm and smell of him. She looks up at him making out his face in the moonlight shining in the window "Tha…Thank you" she whispers quickly pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss.

Castle smiled in the dark she was finally on the right road she was I her way to being her again "Always" he whispered back pulling her a little closer glad that she was starting to trust him again, glad she was in his arms.

Chapter 13: Set Backs… Josh's armament means Gates will find out about Kate's past

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers! You asked and here it is the story continues! Casket hugs and Merry Castlemas! LOL


	13. Setbacks

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Chapter 13: Setbacks

Kate was sitting at the counter sipping her decaf coffee reading the paper. Castle smiled when he saw her. She was doing so much better since that night she told him everything. She still had an occasional nightmare and they have yet to be intimate but she did let him get closer and she wasn't afraid of Esposito or Ryan.

Kate looked up from her paper "You're staring again" she teased

"It's hard not to stare when you have such a beautiful wife" he smiled

"Fiancé Castle" she corrected him

"I can say wife if I want to" he leaned down kissing her softly "Have you and little bean eaten" he asks rubbing her tiny bump.

"No we were waiting for you to make chocolate chip smiley pancakes" she grins

"Coming right up my lady" he gives her another kiss as he goes in to kitchen

Kate is enjoying the breakfast he made her when her cell phone rings she picks up seeing its Gates "Hello sir" she smiles but the smile soon fades "But sir I" she pauses "Yes sir I understand" she whispered disconnecting the call setting her phone back on the counter.

When Castle sees the tears in her eyes he moves over to her "Kate what is it" he asks gently

"Ga…Gates she said Jo..Josh has some he...hearing an…and I have to go" a few tears cascaded down her cheeks "I…I don't want to see him I…I don't want to relive any of it" she cries softly

"I know" he replies softly he didn't want her near Josh either but he knew it had to be done to make sure he pays for the things he did to her "He has to pay for hurting you" he told her

"I don't…I can't" more tears filled her eyes

Castle pulls her to him hugging her "It'll be okay Kate I'll be there, the family will be there don't look at him just keep your eyes on all of us" he tells her.

Kate just nods holding on to him needing to feel safe

Late that afternoon Kate walks into he small courtroom holding Castle's hand with Alexis and Martha following behind them. Usually she's been in here to testify for a victim but this time she was the victim. She saw her dad, the boys Lanie, Jenny and Gates already there. They walled over to join their family. "Oh Kate" Jenny stood up slowly with her huge belly "Kevin told me everything I'm so sorry" she hugged the detective the best she could with her belly.

Kate hugged her back "You shouldn't be here Jenny you should be resting" she motioned to the woman's stomach

"I'm fine I had to be here we're all family" she replied "and I see our family is growing" she smiles seeing Kate's tiny bump.

Before Kate could reply Josh was led in wearing handcuffs his eyes landed on her giving her a cold grin. She grabbed Castle holding on to him as the familiar feeling of fear returned.

"It's okay Kate" Castle whispered rubbing gentle circles on her back "Look around you have your family, you have people who loves you, look at him he's alone nobody cares about him" he told her softly.

Kate glanced over at Josh he was alone he just had his lawyer then she looked at the people with her she wasn't alone anymore, she had a family again. She relaxed a little "Thank you" she whispered kissing Castle on the cheek

"Always "he smiled at her

The hearing went as expected the boys, Castle and Alexis gave statements on their account of what happened that day and now it was Kate's turn she was scared but she remembered what Castle said she kept her eyes on her family as she spoke telling the room what she went through when her and Josh were dating and what happened that day a few weeks ago tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke she just wanted to be in Castle's arms but she knew she had to finish.

Martha saw the tears and fear in Jim's eyes as he found out the full details of what his little girl went through. She took his hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

Gates looked on shocked "Mr. Castle" she whispered "Did all that really happen to her, to my best detective" she asked in utter shock.

"Yes" Castle whispered with a slight nod

"That poor girl she' lucky to have a man like you she can lean on" she replied quietly

Castle looked at Gates a little surprised

"Don't look so surprised I may have the name "Iron Gates" but I do have a heart I love that girl, my people are family Mr. Castle and that includes you" she gave him a smile.

Castle smiled Gates wasn't that bad after all "Thank you sir"

She just smiled giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

When Kate was excused she made her way back to her family Castle pulled her into his arms telling her how proud he was of her.

Josh got a chance to speak everything coming out of his mouth was a lie. Kate trembled as she listened to Josh say she was lying that she wanted everything he gave her and she liked it, that she'd been cheating on her fiancée with him that the baby she carries could be his. She felt sick her hand moving to her tiny bump "I…Its not true Rick, its not" she started to cry "I love you I'd n...never cheat on you an...and little bean is yours Rick, it…its yours" she cried more rubbing her tiny bump.

"Shh Kate its okay" Castle whispered "I know you wouldn't cheat I know little bean is mine" he sets his hand over hers. He glanced at Josh sitting there with a smug look on his face like he was proud of himself "You son of a bitch" Castle spat out angrily he stood up his hand in a fist.

"Bro don't" Esposito grabbed him

"Yeah man don't let him get to you" Ryan answered

"She's my wife Ryan" he snapped 'What if it were Jenny" he asked

"I'd want to do the same thing, I want to do to it for Beckett but its what he wants Castle you can't give it to him" Ryan told him

A hand touched his shoulder "He's right son" Jim Beckett sad softly "I know you want to go up there and ring his neck but my Katie bug needs you" he tells him "you're the only person she's ever let completely into her heart, you gave her back her smile and you gave me back my little girl don't let that ass up there take it all away again" he spoke softly

Castle felt tears in his eyes not only had his soon to be father in law called him son but the words he spoke touched him. "I love her Jim all I've ever wanted to do since the moment I met her was protect her" he whispered

"I know and you have you don't think I know about all the times you've protected her and saved her" Jim said "She's told me about all of the times you risked your life for her you're a good husband to my little girl and an amazing father to my granddaughter and you're going to be a great father to my new grandchild too so sit back down so you can be there for them use your hands to comfort my little girl not to punch the man who hurt her" he told him.

Castle was in awe of Jim Beckett the man loved his daughter like his grandchild and was treating him like a son "Jim I..I "he paused and then whispered "Thank you"

"You're welcome son and its dad" the older man smiled

That touched Castle he smiled before sitting back down beside Kate taking her hand in his as they waited to see if Josh would walk or go to trial. He felt Kate's body tremble as a sob of relief escaped her lips when it was announced that Josh would go back to jail to await a trial that would take place after the holidays.

Josh was not happy he screamed and yelled calling Kate a whore and bitch threatening her as he was led away

When she started to cry Castle looked into her eyes "Hey its okay" he says softy "He will never get near you again you have me and the boys we'd all lay our lives down for you" he told her

"Hey don't forget me writer boy I'll perform an autopsy on his ass" Lanie added

"I'd lay my life down for you as well Detective Beckett" Gates added

"and me I'd do anything for you Katie I'd die trying to protect you" Jim looked at his frightened little girl

Kate smiled she hadn't felt so loved, so safe since before her mother died. " I love you" she whisper "I love all of you"

Castle laced his fingers with hers as the family left the small room together knowing nothing would hurt them they all had each other's backs always.

Chapter 14: Trying to Be Normal …The gang celebrates Christmas and tries to make life normal again

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers! Here is the next chapter! In the next one the gang celebrates Christmas trying to get things back to normal! Casket hugs to all!


	14. Trying To Be Normal

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Chapter 14: Trying to be Normal

Kate looked around the loft it was like a Christmas wonderland with a huge tree, garland on the banisters, a tiny Christmas village with a working train and mistletoe which she happened to be standing under. She jumped slightly when two arms circled her waist and two hands were placed an her slightly larger bump

"You're under the mistletoe" Castle grinned "You know what that means" he gently turned her in his arms locking his lips with hers kissing her.

"Eww get a room" Alexis teased from the kitchen where she was baking cookies

They broke apart both laughing. Kate smiled they haven't made love yet but it felt good to kiss him again and it felt good to laugh.

"You know instead of making out you guys can come help me finish the cookies before everyone gets here" Alexis stated spatula in her hand

"Okay pumpkin okay" Castle chuckled taking Kate's hand leading her into the kitchen.

"Hello kiddos" Martha came down the stairs in a sparkly red velvet dress with white fur around the collar.

"Hello mother have you been in the egg nog already" Castle teased

"Oh you hush" she giggled as the doorbell rang she sashayed over to answer it "Jim welcome" she grinned letting Kate's dad in.

"Daddy" Kate went over hugging him "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Katie bug look at you, you've grown" he set his hand on her small bump

"I know I'm getting fat" she whined with a smile.

Esposito and Lanie showed up next together and holding hands

"What's this" Kate grinned motioning to their entwined hands "Lanie are you and Javi" she started but was stopped

"That's right Lanie is my woman" Esposito pulled Lanie to him kissing her gently

"Its about time" Castle said from the kitchen

"Look who's talkin writer boy it took you four damn years to get my girl here" Lanie reminded him putting her arm around Kate

"Touché" Castle laughed as he set homemade Christmas cookies onto a plate

Ryan and Jenny arrived and in Ryan's arms was a tiny pink bundle. Jenny gave birth just days after the armament to a beautiful baby girl Alicia Katherine Ryan. Kate cried when she heard the baby's name and when Ryan said he couldn't think of a stronger woman to name his baby girl after.

"Let me hold my goddaughter" Esposito grinned taking the small bundle in his broad arms "Uncle Javi has you yes he does" he cooed to the tiny newborn

Kate smiled "Hey Lanie I think you may be next" she rubbed her small bump

Lanie shrugged "I can think of worse things than having a baby with Javi" she smiled watching her boyfriend with their niece.

The last person to arrive was Gates when Castle found out her kids wouldn't make into New York until Christmas Day and her husband had to work he insisted she join them for the annual Castle Christmas eve dinner that for a long time was just him , his mother and daughter but over the years his family grew and he was never happier.

"Merry Christmas everyone" she greeted them

"Merry Christmas sir" Kate welcomed her boss to their home

"Everyone we are not at the 12th and its Christmas call me Victoria" the older woman smiled making her way over to Esposito cooing at the newest member of her family.

"Man look at this place its like Christmas threw up" Esposito commented handing his niece to his boss.

"Hey I love Christmas I always have even when I was little and mother didn't have much she still made Christmas special for me" Castle told him

"Aww listen to my adoring son" Martha blushes a little "Thank you Richard"

"Always mother" he smiled as he finished setting the table. He switched on his ipod in its ideck and Christmas music filled the loft "Dinner's ready" he grinned

After a feast of ham, crescent rolls, yams and so much more the family moved around the huge tree to exchange gifts. The ones for Christmas morning tucked safely in their bedroom. Castle loved watching everyone opening their gifts and the sounds of joy when they saw what was inside. His eyes landed on Kate her eyes sparkling and her smile so bright as she tore open a gift followed by her squeals of excitement at what was inside. He was glad to see her so happy he hoped it lasted.

"Castle look what the boys got us for the baby" she grinned as she held up a tiny little vest the word writer on the front.

"Okay that is too cute" Castle said "What do you think little bean" he set his hand on her bump he couldn't wait until he could feel him or her moving. "Thanks guys" he looked at his best friends, his brothers.

"The kid has to be like his old man" Esposito chuckled

"Or her" Kate added even though she knew Castle really wanted a boy this time and she kinda hoped it was a boy too that looked just like his daddy.

Wrapping paper covered the livingroom of the loft Kate started to pick some up as everyone chatted, sipped egg nog and listened to Christmas music. She noticed a lone gift under the tree addressed to her the handwriting did not look familiar. She tore it open and looked inside when she saw what was inside the feeling of fear came back. Inside was a little doll it had brown hair a little writer vest on and in the head was a bullet hole. She knew it was Josh he had someone bring this here to ruin her Christmas. She wasn't going to let him she swallowed blinked and put the cover back on the box and hid it. She stood up letting her eyes wander the room looking for her fiancé he was standing near the kitchen egg nog in his hand talking to the boys. She crossed the room to where he stood and wrapped her self in his arms.

Castle handed his glass to Ryan and put his arms around her "Hey you okay" he asked

She nodded against him "I love you" she whispered

"I love you too always" he replied "Are you sure you're okay" he asked

Kate pulled away and looked around at her growing family and smiled "I'm fine" she answered

She stayed in his embrace where she felt safest. She'd tell him about the box and what was inside but it could wait until December 26th.

"Merry Christmas Castle" she whispered pulling him close

Chapter 15: Will It Ever Be Over...Coming soon

Author's Note: Merry Christmas Caskett lovers! Love you all!


	15. Will It Ever Be Over

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Chapter 15: Will It Ever Be Over

Christmas was over for another year and it was a great one for Kate and her family Castle went overboard spoiling the three women in his life and even though he or she wasn't even born yet he or she was spoiled too. Sunlight peeked threw the shades in the bedroom shining right on the pregnant woman nestled under the covers. Kate groaned and rolled over trying to avoid the light when she heard her fiancé's foot steps.

"Kate what's this" Castle is standing there a small box in his hand

Kate sits up seeing the box in his hand and starts to shake she'd forgotten about the box from Christmas eve the one she knew was from Josh. She got out of bed and crossed the room taking it from him she lifts the lid showing the little brown haired doll with a tiny writer's vest and tiny bullet hole in its head. Tears quickly filled her hazel eyes.

Castle looked at the doll laying in the box he knew it was suppose to be him. "Kate" he says softly "where did this come from" he asks

"I...I don't know it...it was under the tree on Christmas eve I found it when was picking up wrapping paper" he told him

"Christmas eve?" he repeated everything made sense now the way she latched on to him that night telling him she loved him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I didn't want to ruin Christmas I know how much you love it" she whispered

"Yes I do love it but I love you more Kate" he takes the box from her sitting it on the bed taking her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest her tears spilling onto his t-shirt.

"It...its him Castle. It…Its Josh" she cries softly "I..Its never going to be over is it"

Castle tightened his hold on her feeling her bump against his stomach. "Shh its okay Kate" he whispers

"No its not I...I can't lose you" she cries "I...I can't"" she clings to him crying harder

"You won't Kate, I'm right here, always" Castle promises

"Ho…How did he get it in here Castle" she cries "I…Is he out of jail" she asked a little frightened

"No he's still in jail Kate and he'll stay there for a long time" he tired to assure her.

"May..Maybe I should j...just drop the charges" Kate whispered almost unheard

Castle pulled away a little to look into her hazel eyes "Kate that man hurt you in the past and he tried to hurt you again if he's set free he might come after you again and if he hurts you he'll hurt our little bean too." He set his hand on her bump.

Kate set her hand over his "But what if this is a message Castle wh...what if h...he takes you away from me, fr…from us" she squeezing his hand on her bump.

"That will never happen I won't let it, your dad won't let it, the boys won't let it, neither will Lanie or Gates we have our own personal army" he joked a little trying to cheer her up.

"I wouldn't either" Kate whispered "If anyone tried to hurt you I…I'd put a bullet in their brain" she added

"See I'm well protected so I'm afraid you're stuck with me" he smiled

"Good there's no one I'd rather be stuck with" she smiles too.

Castle leans in to kiss her but is interrupted by one of their cell phones ringing he reluctantly pulls away when he hears his ringtone.

Kate watches him cross the room and answer it he frowns when she hears him say Gina. She watches him on the phone arguing with her "Are you okay' she asks when he hangs up.

"I'm fine apparently that package" he motioned to the box sitting on the bed "was delivered to Black Pawn with instructions to give it to my wife so Gina brought it over here" he told her

"Who sent it to Black Pawn?" Kate asked

"If I had to take a guess I'd say Josh found a guard willing to do his dirty work to send it for him" he told her "It'll be okay I promise I'm not going anywhere" he added when he saw fear in her eyes.

Later that day Castle asked Ryan to come over with Jenny and the baby to keep Kate company while he ran an errand.

"Bro are you sure you want to do this" Esposito sat beside him in front of a large glass window.

"Yes I'm sure Espo I want it to stop I want Kate to enjoy her pregnancy and planning her wedding I want her to be happy and he's taking it away from her little by little" Castle told him "If you're not okay with it you can wait outside" he added

"Are you crazy Castle if Kate found out I left you in here alone with him she'd kill me" Esposito joked "But seriously man I told you I'd come with you and I'm staying right here"

Castle started to smile but it soon disappeared when Josh was lead into the room on the other side of the glass. "Well well it's the writer boy" he smirked sitting down "What are you doing here" he asks

"I came here to try and reason with you Josh" Castle glared at him "You've already put Kate though hell and you lied to a room full of people Kate isn't a cheater and she's carrying my baby" he stated trying to remain calm.

"How can you love her, she's got those ugly scars not to mention she's a bitch" Josh says. "But she is great piece of ass all I do in here is imagine myself fucking her, running my hands all over her body while I'm thrusting in and out of her "he grins

"Bro don't" Esposito whispers trying to calm his friend down when he saw him getting angry balling up his fists "Its what that sick son of a bitch wants"

Castle takes a few deep breaths "My wife is beautiful and amazing imagine all you want Josh but you will never touch her again and just so you know she never loved you, she despises you!" he says calmly with a hint of anger in his voice.

Josh laughs "Is that suppose to bother me because newsflash I never loved that bitch either, I just enjoyed fucking her and I must admit it felt good to smack around a cop" he looked proud of himself. He leaned closer to the glass "So tell me Castle do you ever get the urge to smack her around or throw her down and fuck her " he winked

Castle couldn't hold it in anymore he stood up his chair hitting the ground his hands balled up in fists "I am not a monster I am not you Josh!" he snarled "I love Kate with all that I am I have loved her since day one I waited 4 years to have her I have put my life on the line to save her more times than I can count I'd never put my hands on her, I'd never hurt her or force myself on her! That woman is my life I'd rather die than live with out her!" he yelled

"Castle" Esposito put his hand on the writer's shoulder "This piece of garbage isn't worth it he's just trying to push your buttons" he spoke softly trying to calm his friend and himself.

"I love her Javi I'd never have those thoughts, I'd never hurt her" Castle uttered

"I know man, I know" he nodded "Come on lets get you back home to her" he started to lead Castle from the room but before they got to the door Castle turned around looking right at Josh who was laughing.

"You think it's a fucking joke Josh well its not leave Kate alone stay the fuck away from her or it'll be your funeral" he said calmly with anger filled eyes before he turned and left.

"I second that asshole" Esposito added as he followed Castle out the door.

When Castle and Esposito walked into the loft Kate was on the sofa with Jenny and a fussy Alicia. Kevin was in the kitchen getting his daughter's bottle. Castle looked at his wife he crossed the room took her hand and pulled her up and into his arms gently "I love you Kate so much I'll never hurt you or force you to do anything I promise" he said into her hair smelling the cherries in it.

"Rick, babe its okay" Kate whispers "I know" she holds him glancing at Esposito for an explanation

The good looking Latino detective sighs "He went to see Josh and the bastard really did a number on him" he confessed

"Dude why the hell he would go see that asshole" Ryan questioned sitting by his wife handing her the baby's bottle.

"Kevin no cursing around the baby" Jenny shot her husband a look "and he went to see him because he want to protect Kate and he wants her to be happy and enjoy being pregnant and enjoy planning her wedding" she rolls her eyes before looking back down at her daughter.

"Rick what did Josh say to you" Kate asked

Castle wasn't going to say anything but he never could keep things from her "Just that he sits in his cell and imagines he's doing what he almost did to you in the boat house and that he liked hitting you an..and then he asked if I ever got the urge to do those things to you I..I'm not a monster Kate I would never do anything to hurt you" he whispers looking down.

"Rick" she makes him look at her sadness and a bit of anger shined in his blue eyes "You don't have to convince me of that you have been protecting me and saving me for the last 5 and half years I trust you with my life and our baby's life" she took his hand placing it on her bump. "You're a real man something Josh could never be and you are the only man who has ever and will ever have my whole heart I love you, always" she leaned in giving him a gentle kiss.

Castle smiled and kissed back while Esposito, Ryan and Jenny looked on smiling hoping things were finally going to get better for their friends.

Chapter 16: Taking Big Steps…Things are to get better for Kate but will they stay that way..Coming soon

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers! OMG wasn't "Under Fire" amazing! Here is the next chapter so sorry about the delay! I hope it's a good chapter. Oh and I know the Ryans baby is named Sarah Grace but I didn't feel like going back to change it lol. The next chapter will have some Caskett goodness in it ;) and we haven't seen the last of Josh but his days are numbered lol Caskett hugs for all! Love ya!


	16. Taking Big Steps

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Chapter 16: Taking Big Steps

Kate stood in the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her hand gently caressed her growing bump she was in her fourth month now and it had gotten a little bigger. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kate you almost ready our appointment is in 30 minutes" Castle's voice called to her.

She looked at her reflection one more time before leaving the bathroom. "Come on lets go" she smiled at him.

"You look so beautiful Kate pregnancy agrees with you" he grinned taking her hand pulling her close kissing her. She pulled away when she felt his hand on her breast.

"Uh come on we better go before we're late" she said heading for the door. She hated that she was still scared to be intimate with Castle it had been 2 months since her almost attack and sometimes she actually got urges and if she weren't still afraid she'd be attacking Castle. Jenny told her it was normal that many times she attacked Kevin the moment he came through the door. She had to put it out of her mind for now because in just a little while they were going to find out the sex of their baby she smiled setting her hand on her bump.

At the doctor's office a nurse smiled "Mr. and Mrs. Castle the doctor will see you now"

Castle stood up and took Kate's hand helping her up. Once in the room Kate changed and was up on the exam table.

"The Castles" the doctor walked in smiling "How have you been feeling Kate" she asked

"I've been feeling really great Dr. Donnelly" Kate smiles.

"That's good" the doctor smiles "Are you ready to find out if the little bean is a boy or girl" she brings the ultrasound machine over to the bed.

"Yes we're both very excited to find out what we're having" Kate smiles squeezing Castle's hand as she lays back on the table.

The doctor squirts a little gel on Kate's stomach and glides the wand along her bump until an image appears on the screen. "Say hello to baby" she grins

Kate and Castle stare at the screen "Is..is it okay " Kate asks

"He looks perfect" Dr. Donnelly answers

"He?! It's a boy?! We're having a boy?!" Castle exclaims excitedly

"Yes" the doctor smiles "Congratulations" she smiles again as she cleaned off Kate's stomach and printed out copies of the ultrasound for them.

All the way home Castle beamed with pride.

"I'm happy we're having a boy" Kate smiled at him

"Me too but you know I'd be just as happy if our little bean had been a girl" he assures her

"I know and now that we know it's a boy we can stop calling him our little bean and name him" she points out.

"Oh I know! How about Cosmo!" Castle grinned

"How about no" she laughed

They got home to the loft and it was empty Martha had acting classes all day and Alexis was at the library working on a term paper.

"We have the loft all to ourselves want to celebrate our little man" Castle grins following her as she walks into their bedroom placing his hand on her bump.

Kate knew what he meant she wanted to but she didn't know if she could. She looked up at him. He smiled and leaned in kissing her. As they kissed he moved her toward the bed the back of her knees hit the mattress she fell back on it landing with him on top of her. "Castle" she whimpered when she felt his hand move under her shirt.

He pulled back to look in her eyes "Are you okay Kate I can move my hand if it bothers you" he said softly his eyes telling her he understood.

"N…No ju...just go slow in case.." she trailed off

He nodded "Its okay Kate I'll go slow and if you want me to stop at any time just tell me and I promise I will" he leaned in and kissed her again when she smiled and nodded.

Kate felt his hands at the hem of her shirt she told herself this is Castle the man you love he won't hurt you. She felt a chill as her shirt was lifted over her head

"You're so beautiful Kate" Castle whispered before dipping his head to place soft kisses on the scar between her breasts.

"I'm fat" she moaned

"You're prefect" he told her as he unhooked her bra lowering his mouth to show her slightly larger breasts affection.

Kate moaned running her fingers through Castle's hair as he sucked and nipped her sensitive nipples. She forgot how good he felt.

Castle smiled against her skin when he heard her moans.

It wasn't long before Castle was completely undressed and Kate was in just her panties. She began to shake when she felt him slide them down her slender legs "Kate" he whispered "Its okay its me" he kissed her gently as he pulled her panties off tossing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Kate tensed up when he parted her legs and moved over her.

"Kate" he said her name softly and with so much love "We don't have to do this if you're not ready" he kissed her gently

"I wa…want to Castle I...I want you" she whispered "I…I'm just ner…nervous" she admitted.

Castle smiled down at her "you're so amazing" he lowered his lips kissing her "My offer still stands just tell me and I'll stop" he promised.

When Kate felt him starting to push into her memories of the boat house started to clog her mind she began to shake, she close her eyes trying to stop the tears that were filling them.

"Kate" Castle stopped and looked at her "Open you eyes" he said softly "You're not in the boat house you're with me in our bedroom" he whispered when she opened her eyes "and I'd never hurt you" he added when he saw fear in her eyes. When she didn't say anything he started to move away but she stopped him.

"Castle, please" she whispered with pleading eyes "Make love to me ma…make me forget" she added softly

"Are you sure "he asked.

"Yes, Castle please" she says again

Castle moves back over her entwining his fingers with hers he looks into her eyes "I love you" he whispers as he slowly pushes into her starting to move thrusting in and out gently never breaking eye contact with her.

Kate squeezed his hand gently looking up into his sparkling blue eyes she knew she was safe. All memories of Josh were soon gone all she saw was Castle and all she felt was love. Her body responded to his as his thrusts got faster. She moaned and called out his name. Feeling her release triggered his own release he thrust into her one more time calling out her name too.

Castle gently moved off of her so he wouldn't crush her stomach he laid down and pulled her gently to him their bodies glistened in sweat. "You okay" he asked softly running his hand along her arm.

"Mmm I'm better than okay" she murmured resting her head on his sweaty chest. "Thank you Castle" she whispered

"For what?" he questioned

"For being patient with me, giving me the time I needed" she answered

"Kate you don't have to thank me for that I meant what I said that night you told me about your nightmares I love you and I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you even if I never got to make love to you again" he replied

"Oh come on no guy could live with out sex" she teased

"I would have if it was the only way to stay with you" he kissed her gently

"Do you seriously expect me to believe you'd still want to marry me if you knew we'd never have sex again" she giggled

"Kate I'm serious yes I love body" he rubs his hand along her thigh "but I love your mind" he caresses her forehead "and especially your heart" he runs his hand between her breasts feeling her heart beat "sex with you is fantastic but so is just holding you in my arms feeling your heart beat next to mine" he pulls her closer to him.

She looks at him tears shining in her hazel eyes she caresses his cheek feeling his stubble under her fingers "I love you Castle, so much" she places a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Kate, always" he brushes a curl out of her face kissing her softly.

They laid wrapped in each other's arms the only sound was their soft breathing. Kate's eyes were closing and sleep was setting in when her phone starts ringing she groans rolling out of Castle's arms to answer it "Beckett" she answers "Oh hey Espo do we have a body" she asks. "What? When?" she asks the color drains from her face. "Yes Castle's here o...okay thanks Espo" she looks at her phone "No no no!" she murmurs starting to cry.

"Kate?" Castle sits up when he hears her crying "What is it, what's wrong is it the baby" he sets his hand on her bump.

"N..No the baby's fine it..its Josh" she cried

"What about him" he asked

Espo called h...he escaped Castle, Josh escaped" she buried her face in his bare chest crying

Castle held her tight "Shh its okay Kate I'm right here I won't let him near you I promise" he whispered in the dark hoping it was a promise he could keep.

Chapter 17: End of the Road. ..Josh has escaped will he go after Kate and if he does will he survive?

Author's Note : Hello Caskett lovers! Here is the next chapter there was some Caskett lovin and yes Josh has escaped and will probably try to go after Kate but trust me he will get what's coming to him! This fic probably has 2 maybe 3 more chapters left I've so enjoyed writing it and reading all the reviews! Caskett hugs everyone!


	17. End of the Road

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.

Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Chapter 17: End of the Road

"We…We should get dressed" Kate whispers moving out of Castle's embrace. She walks over to his dresser she pulls out a pair of his boxers slipping them on then she grabs his favorite green lantern t-shirt slipping it over her head. Her hands rest on the top of his dresser her eyes land on a framed photo Castle is surrounded by the 3 women in his life a smile on his face. She lowers her head squeezing the top of the dresser as her body starts to shake with sobs.

Castle had just finished putting on his own t-shirt and sweats when he heard her quiet sobs. "Kate" he said her name softly lightly placing his hands on her shoulders "Hey, shh its okay, its okay" he whispered wrapping his arms around her when she turned and fell into his arms.

"No it's not Castle he …he won't stop until he's destroyed every once of happiness I have" she cried burying her face in his chest.

"I won't let him do that Kate, I won't let him destroy you or your happiness, you're going to be my bride, you're going to be a mother to Alexis and our son" he rests his hand on her bump "No one is ever going to take any of that away from you" he promised.

"Everything was so prefect Castle. We found out we're having a boy and we made love wh…why did he have to ruin it" she cried "Why is he doing this to me, to us" she cried pulling at his t-shirt.

Castle just held her tighter wishing he had the answers she wanted, wishing he could just make all her pain and fear go away for good. He felt her jump in his arms when some one came in the front door. "Its okay" he whispered rubbing her back gently.

"Wh…What if it's him Castle? What if its Josh" she whimpered

Castle knew it probably wasn't Josh but he wanted Kate to feel safe in her own home. He pulled away and went into the closet getting her gun out of the safe. He walked back over and took her hand as they slowly walked through his office to the livingroom. When they heard someone in the kitchen Kate let go of his hand and grabbed on to him. Someone was in the refrigerator. "Who's there" Castle called out slowly raising the gun in his other hand.

Alexis peeked out from behind the fridge door her eyes grew wide when she saw her dad with a gun. "Dad! It's just me!" her voice a little shaky.

Castle sighed with relief "Sorry pumpkin we got a call from Espo earlier Josh escaped when Kate heard you come in she was scared it might be him" he explained putting the gun down.

"He escaped?" Alexis questioned a hint of fear in her voice.

"Apparently" he nodded "But it'll be okay I won't let him come near you, your mom or baby brother" he tells her.

"Baby brother?! It's a boy?!" she grins

"Yes" Castle smiles "You're going to have a little brother"

Alexis shrieks with happiness she runs over and hugs her dad and then she hugs Kate. "Hi there baby brother" she coos setting her hand on her bump.

Castle smiled watching his girls "Why don't we order a pizza and watch a movie" he suggested trying to get their minds off of Josh.

"Okay!" Alexis grinned "I'll pick the movie!" she bounced over to the shelves of DVDS

Kate wasn't really hungry but she knew she had the baby to think of "O...Okay" she whispered.

Half an hour later there's a knock on the door Castle went into the bedroom to get his wallet and Alexis was still looking at their DVD collection. Kate got up and went to answer it figuring it was their pizza but when she opened the door someone else stood there.

"Hello Kate did you miss me" Josh grins he grabs her covering her mouth before she could call out for Castle. He slides his hand along her body coming to a stop at her bump "This will be fun I've never fucked a pregnant woman before"

Kate's eyes filled with tears and she squirmed trying to free herself from his grasp.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he pulled a knife out of his pocket setting the blade against her bump. Her eyes grew wide with fear for herself and her unborn son.

Alexis saw Josh grab her mom putting a knife to her stomach where her baby brother was nestled warm and safe. Tears filled the red head's eyes as she carefully made her way to her parents' room to get her dad.

Josh dragged Kate to the sofa throwing her down on it he moved between her legs and started to push down the scrub pants he stole from the infirmary in jail. Kate was shaking and crying trying to get him off her.

"Get off my wife!" Castle's angry voice filled the loft. He grabbed Josh by the arm pulling him almost violently off of Kate and punched him.

"You don't want to fuck with me you stupid ass writer" Josh snarled lunging at him with the knife slicing Castle's shoulder.

"You son of a bitch!" Castle swung at the doctor but he moved sending the writer right into the DVD shelves he fell with a groan.

"Now where were we detective" Josh grinned coming toward her Castle's blood on his knife.

"No!" she screamed "Leave me alone" she tried to back away from him "Castle!" she cried for her her fiancée.

"He can't help you he's going to slowly bleed to death while I fuck you over and over" Josh grabbed her arm.

Alexis was watching from her dad's office tears running down her porcelain skin her dad was on the ground surrounded by fallen DVDs his shoulder bleeding and her mom was in the hands of a monster. Something caught her eye, her mom's gun sitting on the kitchen counter. She used the skills she learned playing laser tag with her dad to sneak into the kitchen unnoticed. She sat on the floor behind the counter reaching her hand up feeling the cold metal of the gun she wrapped her hand around it pulling it down to her. She was nervous but she had to do t her dad was out cold and her mom would be sexually assaulted and maybe even killed. She took a deep breath and stood up Josh was trying to remove her dad's boxers from Kate's body while she cried and fought.

"Get away from my mother Dr. Davidson!" Alexis yelled her voice shaking pointing the gun right at him.

Josh laughed "Please you don't scare me don't worry your pretty little red head once I'm done fucking your mother I'll fuck you" he grinned.

"You're not touching me or my mother doctor" she moved a little closer "You've hurt my mother way too much, you hurt me and now you've hurt my dad its you're turn to hurt, It's your turn to feel fear, to feel pain" the gun shook in the younger Castle's hand

"You're just a girl who's daddy can't help her right now" he laughed again "Now be a good little girl shut up and let me fuck your mother!" he snapped turning his attention back to Kate.

"No! I won't shut up and I won't let you fuck my mother!" Alexis screamed firing the gun at him.

Josh slumped down on top of Kate. The gun fell from Aleixs's hand as she raced over to her. "Mom!" she cried "Are you okay" she asked shaking as she helped her get Josh's body off off her.

"Yes thanks to you" she hugged her daughter tight "Your dad!" she pulled away both women knelt down by Castle "Rick" Kate cried when she saw his shoulder covered in blood. She sat down putting his head in her lap "Rick please be okay" she whispered tears running down her face.

Castle groaned opening his blue eyes slowly "Ka…Kate are you bo…both okay" he murmured seeing blood on her stomach

Two loud booming male voices screaming "NYPD! " filled the silence. Kate looked over seeing Esposito and Ryan standing in the open front door guns drawn.

"Wh…What are you doing here?" Kate asked her partners, her brothers.

"We heard a call of shots fired and the loft's address we had to come chica" Esposito put his weapon back in its holster kneeling by Kate "Are you okay" he sets his hand on her arm feeling her shaking "R…Rick" she says

Esposito sees the wound on Castle's shoulder that was bleeding "Damn bro what the hell happened to you"

"Jo…Josh" Castle winced trying to sit up "he stabbed me" he took the hand Espo was offering helping him sit up.

"Josh won't be a problem anymore" Ryan called out from where he was standing over Josh's body. "He's dead nice shot Beckett" he couldn't hide his grin.

"It..It wasn't me it..it was Alexis" Kate whispered

"Little Castle did this?! Whoa where'd she learn to shoot like that" Ryan asked.

"It came from 20 years of playing laser tag with my dad" Alexis responded quietly

"That's my girl!" Castle pumped his fist in the air only to cry out in pain.

"Okay bro lets get you to the hospital" Espo chuckles helping his brother up.

Lanie walks in blue gloves on her hands and a clipboard in her hands.

"Girl what the hell happened in here" she ran over to her best friend "You know what tell me later go on go to the hospital with your man" she hugged Kate tight glancing at Josh's body over her shoulder "I'll have fun dissecting his ass" she utters causing everyone in the room to laugh. It was a welcome sound to this little family who'd been put through hell because of the man lying motionless on the floor.

Esposito had his arm around Castle helping him downstairs to the waiting ambulance while Ryan stayed to help Lanie.

Kate put her arm around her daughter both women looking around the loft as they followed Castle and Esposito "Is it finally over mom" Alexis asked

Kate glanced at Josh's body Lanie was leaned over it making faces. A single tear ran down her face "Yes thanks to you Alexis you'd make one hell of a detective" she whispered leading her daughter out of the loft.

Chapter 18: Questions Answered…Alexis tells everyone exactly what happens and the rest of the family finds out the sex of baby Castle…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers! Here is the next chapter! So Josh is history! Bye bye! I toyed with the idea of Castle but I thought too easy then Alexis and her expert laser tag skills came to mind so she was the hero saving her parents! There will at least be two more chapters possibly three I had an idea for a two part epilogue so we will see! Anyway read and review please no flames. Thanks! Caskett hugs everybody!


	18. Questions Answered

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.  
Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Chapter 18: Questions Answered

Kate was curled up next to Castle in the small hospital bed dry tear tracks o her cheeks and Alexis in the chair beside the bed her legs curled under her asleep. The quiet was interrupted by the female voice

"Oh Katherine" Martha frowned sashaying into the room. "Are you alright" she asks

"I..I'm fine Martha it was Castle who was hurt" Kate whispered looking at the bandage on her fiancée's shoulder tears filling her eyes again.

"Oh dear its okay you can't get rid of my son that easily" the older woman walked over and gently hugged her soon to be daughter in law.

"I...Its my fault Martha he...he was hurt because of me" she cries softly

"No he was hurt protecting you Katherine, you and his child" Martha corrects her

"She's right Kate" Castle whispered

"Castle, you're awake I…I'm so sorry" Kate whispered back

"Don't apologize Kate I was protecting my wife and our unborn son ar…are you both okay" he asks seeing the blood on the t-shirt she was wearing.

"We're fine Castle its not mine it…its Josh's, I..I'm sorry about your t-shirt I know it was your favorite" she tells him

"Kate its just a shirt you. Alexis and our little man are what matter to me" he sets his hand on her bump.

"Son?! Little man!? Am I going to have a grandson!" Martha squealed

"Yes mother we're having a boy" Castle nodded Martha squealed again hugging her son and daughter in law.

"No, please no I don't want to go" Alexis whimpered in her sleep moving slightly.

Castle tried to get out of bed but Kate stopped him "Castle you need to stay in bed"she told him

"But my pumpkin" he frowned

"I got it" she insisted "Alexis" she whispered gently touching the red head gently

Alexis bolts up when she feels Kate's touch tears in her eyes "Mom" she whimpers "th…they were taking me to jail you, da…dad, Esposito and Ryan, none of you wo...wouldn't help me yo...you said I killed a man and murderers g…go to jail" she cried

"Alexis I won't lie you did kill a man but with good reason he stabbed your father and he tried to attack me and your baby brother" Kate rubbed her bump "you were protecting your family"

Castle watched his wife and daughter "and you know us pumpkin, mom and I would never let you go to jail" he told her "Espo and Ryan wouldn't either you're like a niece to them" he added

"But I still took a life" Alexis cried "I know he did horrible things but he was still a human being an...and it still feels wrong, I know you probably don't understand" she whispered looking at her lap

"I do Alexis" Kate replied quietly "About three years ago there was a man Dick Coonan he held your dad at gun point at the 12th I shot him, I took his life" Alexis looked up at her surprised " and even though he was a murderer and I did it to save your dad's life I felt guilty" she took a breath "I even tried to save him my hands were covered in his blood but if I hadn't shot him your dad might no be here today and you, your gram and I would be three very miserable , heart broken women " she finished

"I feel guilty but relieved at the same time" Alexis whispers "I..I know its wrong but I'm glad Dr. Davidson is dead" she said

Castle had been listening to Kate's story he remembered that day she took out the only connection to her mother's death at the time to save his life she had told him she was glad Coonan was dead and not him. "Pumpkin its okay to feel that way he hurt people you love, some more than others" he took Kate's hand in his when he saw tears in her eyes "You saw I couldn't do anything so you did it, you took care of your mom and baby brother when they needed you, if you hadn't been there tonight your mom and baby brother and hell even me we might not be here right now" he told her

"Mom" Alexis whispered "Does the guilty feeling ever go away" she asks quietly

"Yes" Kate nodded "In time it will, you'll realize you took that life to save a life, to save someone you love" she looked at Castle

"You know kiddos I'm glad my daughter in law and granddaughter are such sharp shooters this family is sill together because of those skills" Martha's eyes shined with unshed tears

"Well Mike Royce did tell me once I was one of the best shooters he ever taught" Kate smiled

"I guess for once dad being a big kid paid off" Alexis giggled a little

"And just what is that suppose to mean" Castle asked

"Just that all those years of laser tag finally came in handy" the younger Castle shrugged and smiled

Castle laughed it hurt o laugh but he didn't care he was happy and that mattered more than a little pain.

Chapter 19: Yes It's a Boy: The boys and Lanie visit Castle and find out their baby is a boy

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! There is one more chapter and an Epilogue left! Casket hugs everyone!


	19. Yes, It's A Boy

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.  
Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Chapter 19: Yes, It's a Boy

Martha and Alexis went down to the cafeteria leaving Castle and Kate alone in the room. The couple was cuddled together in the small hospital bed. "Kate you know I'm okay right we've both been through worse" he whispers when he hears her quiet cries. He hugs her closer wincing slightly.

"I was so scared Castle there was so much blood I...I though I was losing you" she cried softly into his chest

"You didn't lose me I'm right here holding you in my arms" he kisses the top of her head

"Good because I couldn't have lived with out you" she whispered

"You would have been fine Kate you have Alexis and our little man they're both a part of me" he told her

"Little man! Girl are you having a boy!" Lanie shrieked as she walked in holding Esposito's hand and Ryan right behind them.

"Yes it's a boy" Castle confirms

"Well you know Javier is a great name, its strong and masculine" Esposito grinned

"Nah Kevin or Ryan are better names" Ryan chimed in

"Whatever honey milk" Esposito laughed when Ryan gave him a dirty look

"Okay boys stop acting like 9 year olds" Kate actually laughs

"We're not 9 years olds that's wrier boy" Esposito replied

"Gee thanks kick me when I'm down" Castle joked

"Seriously bro you okay" Esposito asked

"Yeah there was a lot of blood and quite a few stitches but I'll live" he answered

"Too bad your book sales would have gone through the roof" Espo chuckled

"Javi!" Lanie smacked him on the chest when Kate stared to cry

"Hey its okay Kate he was just joking" Castle held her

"Javi apologize to the girl" Lanie glared at him

"I'm sorry chica it was a bad joke" Esposito apologized

"Who's whipped now man" Ryan giggled

"Oh shut up" Esposito rolls his eyes

Kate looks at her best friend "Lanie is Josh is…is he really dead" tears fill her eyes again

Lanie nods "Its over honey he's gone" she moved over to the bed embracing her in a hug.

"Hey what's wrong" Lanie asked when Kate started to cry

"I…I'm just glad its over I..I don't have to be scared anymore I can marry Rick, have our baby and finally be happy" she cried softly

"That's right girl! Bachelorette party and baby shower!" Lanie grinned

"Uh bachelorette party I don't think so the only man Kate gets to see naked is me" Castle informed her

"Oh hush writer boy you know damn well these two fools will throw you a bachelor party with strippers" Lanie pointed at her boyfriend and Ryan.

"Yeah man your bachelor party will be epic I know this stripper who can shoot ping pong balls out of her" Esposito stopped talking when he saw his girlfriend looking at him, her hand on her hip. "I was kidding baby I don't know any strippers" he said quickly trying to save his ass.

Everyone laughed watching Esposito trying to get his self out of trouble.

"Castle if any stripper touches you I will shoot her and if you touch any of the strippers I'll shoot you" Kate gently poked his chest

"You have nothing to worry about Kate you're the only one I want to touch or be touched by" he smiles

"Really? Even though I'm fat and will get fatter" she frowned

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, my dream came true that rainy night when you walked into my loft and kissed me and you're even more beautiful now carrying my son" Castle sets his hand on her bump.

"I love you Richard Castle more than I ever though I could" Kate whispered

"I love you too Kate Castle, Always" he presses his lips to hers kissing her.

"Geez man get a room" Ryan and Esposito teased

"You two be quiet I think they're sweet" Lanie grinned watching her two friends, her sister and brother holding each other showing their love for one another in a kiss.

Ryan and Esposito smiled too they liked to tease the couple but they didn't mind the affection they showed each other after all they'd been through watching "mom and dad" kiss in the small hospital room was a true blessing it was a sigh that they were going to be just fine.

Chapter 20: The Epilogue...The final chapter of this fic!

Author's note: Hey Caskett lovers! Here is the next to last chapter of this fic! I've really loved writing it. It's kinda sad it has to end! I can't believe this fic has almost topped 100 reviews! It's my firs Castle fic to do so! Casket hugs for everyone!


	20. The Epilogue

This fic takes place in the present time everything is as is on the show.  
Disclamier: Yeah I own Castle! Not! If I did I'd be hanging out with Stana and Nathan and there would be a Castle baby on the way! I do own all 5 seasons of Castle on DVD, 4 Nikki Heat books a Castle calendar and a Castle t-shirt!

Chapter 20: The Epilogue

Kate was stretched out on the couch a quilt draped over her large bump a smile on her face as she gazed at her left hand where a wedding ring sparkled on it. Sometimes she still couldn't believe she married her favorite author she remembered seeing his picture on the back of the books her mom had he quickly became her teenage crush. It was those books that helped her deal with losing her mother. She even stood in line once when she was 21 to get the newest Derek Storm novel signed by him. He smiled at her asked her name and flirted a little telling her she was beautiful someone even snapped a picture of the two of them for her. She picked up the old worn Derek Storm book off the table she opened it and traced the words he wrote "_To Kate, A beautiful girl with a pained soul I hope you find the happiness you deserve. Always, Richard Castle" _little did she know that she found her happiness that night. A photo fell from the pages of the book landing on her bump. She picked it up smiling at her younger self crouched down next to a younger Castle.

"What are you looking at" Castle asked coming out of his office

She though about hiding the book and picture but they were married now she didn't have to hide it. "You promise you won't laugh" she asks

I promise no laughing" he crosses his heart

She sits up a little making room for him to sit down she quietly hands him the book

"This copy is so worn Kate I can get you a new one "he commented

"Just open it" she smiles

Castle open the book "Oh My God I signed it?! " he looks up at her "We've met before our first case together?"

Kate nods "My mom was a huge fan of your books she got me into them and when she died those books helped me deal with losing her and when I was 21 I went to your book signing you flirted and told me I was beautiful"

"I'm so sorry Kate I was an ass back then" Castle apologized

"No Castle its okay you were really sweet it made me feel better knowing my favorite author thought I was beautiful" she blushes

"He still thinks you're beautiful" Castle smiles

"Please I'm as big as a house" she groans "there's something else from that day" she tells him

"What's that" he wonders

She hands him the picture of the two of them from the signing.

"Wow" Castle smiles looking at the picture

"What?" she asks

"I just can't believe I met the love of my life all those years ago and I had no idea" he looks up and sees Kate crying "What's wrong did I say the wrong thing?" he looks worried.

"No you said everything right" she smiles "I never imagined I'd be married to Richard Castle and about to have his" she stopped suddenly.

"Kate? Are you okay" Castle looks at her

"M…My water just broke" she replies nervously

"This is it! We're having a baby!" he jumps up racing to their bedroom to get her bag. When comes back out Kate is sitting on the edge of the couch pain on her face. "Contraction? " he asks

She nods as she breaths through it once its over he helps her up and they head to the hospital.

Kate is sitting in her room hooked up to machines monitoring her contractions and the baby's heart beat her contractions getting stronger and closer together. "Did you, owww! Call my dad" she winced from the pain of the contraction

Castle nodded "Everyone has been called" he held her hand

"OWWW I hate you Richard Castle! If I had my gun I'd shoot that thing right off" she cried looking at his crotch.

"Uh you don't really mean that Kate do you" he covered himself with his other hand.

Before Kate could answer Dr. Donnelly walked in "How are you holing up Kate" she smiled

"I think this is more painful than being shot" Kate answered as another contraction hit

"It must be pretty bad doc she threatened to shoot off a very important part of my anatomy" Castle told her.

The doctor laughed "They all say that but they never mean it" she looks at Kate "Lets see how far we are" she does her examination and smiles "Ten centimeters Kate you're about to become a mom" she drops the bottom of the bed and moves Kate's legs up "on your next contraction I want you to push"

As Kate pushes Castle holds her up watching as she brings their son into the world. Tears fill his eyes when the baby lets out his first cry.

The doctor looks at him "Would you like to cut the cord daddy" she asks

"Really?" he looks surprised

"Of course" the doctor hands him the scissors and he carefully cuts the cord that attached his son to his wife for the last 9 months.

Once the baby was cleaned and bundled in a blue blanket Castle carried him over to his mother placing him in her arms.

Kate smiled "He's perfect Castle" a few tears shined in her eyes as she looks at her baby boy. He looks up at her with tiny blue eyes just like his daddy's

"I know just like his mommy" Castle smiled watching the love of his life holding their baby.

Once Kate was taken to her room the visitors staring appearing "He's so cute mom" Alexis sat next to the bed her new baby brother in her arms.

"He looks just like Richard when he was a baby" Martha smiled at her grandson nestled in her granddaughter's arms.

"He really is perfect Katie your mom would be so proud of you" Jim kissed his little girl on the cheek.

Tears pooled in Kate's eyes at the mention of her mother Castle gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"So what's my little Godson's name" Ryan asked the baby now in his arms

"Umm don't you mean my Godson bro" Esposito piped up it wasn't long before they were arguing over which one of them was baby Castle's Godfather.

"Okay you two take that over there somewhere so I can play with the baby" Lanie took the baby in her arm. "Your uncles are over grown boys but that's okay Auntie Lanie has you yes she does" she coos

All their heads turn when the door opens Gates walks in holding a small teddy bear in her hand. "I know that's not two of my best detectives I hear arguing like a couple of 8 year olds" she looked at the boys.

"Uh we're sorry sir" both men straightened up and looked at her

Gates laughed "At ease detectives I was kidding" she walked over to Lanie looking at the bundle in her arms. "Kate, Rick you did a great job this little man is gorgeous" she smiled

"Thank you si…I mean Victoria" Kate beams with pride.

Castle was little surprised Gates never called him by his first name before "Thank you sir" he smiles

"I told you its Victoria when we're not at work" she reminds him "Does this little guy have name " she asks carrying the baby back to his mommy.

Kate cuddles her son close and looks at Castle he takes her hand and smiled too "Everyone I'd like you to meet Richard Montgomery Castle" he announces

After sharing memories of the late Captain all of them agreeing he would have been so happy to see Beckett and Castle together their family left the couple alone to enjoy their new son.

Kate held her baby boy in her arms tracing his tiny features as he happily nursed she began to cry softly.

"Hey what's wrong" Castle asks when he sees her tears

I…I was just thinking about all we've been through together ho…how if Josh had his way I…I wouldn't be holding little Rick in my arms right now" she whispered "an…and about how much I miss the people that couldn't be here" she whispered

Castle was a little surprised she hadn't mentioned Josh in 5 months and he knew who she meant by the people that couldn't be here. He puts his arms around her watching his son "I know but we survived Josh and we'll survive anything else that comes our way because we have each other."

Kate lifts the baby to her shoulder to burp him Castle loves watching them. "and what we can't get out of together we have help" he smiles

"We do" Kate questions as Little Rick lets out a little burp.

Castle nods "Your mom, Montgomery and Royce they're watching over us and they're probably smiling saying its about time those two got together" he grinned kissing her on the lips then kissing his son on the top of his head.

Kate cuddled into Castle's arms and sighed happily she was finally where she wanted to be and Castle had been right he didn't let anyone take away her happiness. She silently thanked her mom, Mike Royce and Roy Montgomery for making her see what was in front of her all along. Everything was the way it was meant to be always.

Author's Note: Hello Caskett lovers here is the final chapter! I loved writing this fic so much! Hank you all for helping me earn over 100 reviews! I hope you enjoy the final chapter just as much. I have a few new ideas including a sequel to this one but I'm not sure yet. Please review one last time! Thanks and Caskett hugs for everyone!


End file.
